Hero
by FairyWhereAreYouGoin
Summary: There is always something about destiny and everything happens for a reason, but the fire dragon slayer Natsu Dragneel does not believe in any of it. Being abandoned by his parents, then his dragon father...Full Description inside ***GrayXNatsu Story*** Don't like don't read, okay?
1. Prologue

_**Yey new Natsu and Gray Fan fic, Hope you all like it :3**_

_**-CrayCrayTam**_

_**Title: Hero**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Paring: GrayXNatsu**_

_**Description: There is always something about destiny and everything happens for a reason, but the fire dragon slayer Natsu Dragneel does not believe in any of it. Being abandoned by his parents, then his dragon father. Natsu would have felt all alone in his life if it wasn't for Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Happy and Lucy Heartfilila. But now Zeref has set his plan into action and it involves Natsu and the real father of Gray who he had thought was dead.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters, all rights go to Hiro Mashima**_

_**Prologue:**_

_The young boy slowly opened his eyes and looked around at the sight in front of him. Instead of waking up in his warm bed, he was lying in the middle of what seemed to be a forest. That was completely covered by millions of trees. The young boy around the age of three stood up and looked around, his light pink hair falling in front of his eyes._

"_M-mummy? Daddy?" The young boy called out looking around to see if he could see his parents, the last thing he remembered was going to bed. The boy looked around with more panic now, he didn't like being left alone, in fact didn't like wasn't enough, he __**hated **__being left all alone. His parents knew that so much already. The young boy then started running in a direction shouting all through the forest to try and find his parents. Unaware that he was being followed and watched by a young wizard._

_The wizard sighed as he saw the young boy get up and run from where he had left him. The man decided he would let the young boy wear himself out looking for his parents. The man walked over to were the two bodies were. He had arrived onto the scene to see a town being attacked and the only survivors were the parents and the young boy._

_The man could sense powerful magic coming from the young boy, but the creature had caught up to the parents and started to attack, they left the young boy hidden in the bush while the failed at stopping the creature and were killed themselves. The creature ran off into the night to search for the boy unaware that the man had used his own magic to hide the boy._

_The man finished burying the boy's parents. "Don't you worry I will protect him as much as I can." The man promised then went to find the young boy. _

_The young boy had grown tired of running and shouting for his mum and dad. He sat down in front of a tree and curled himself into a ball. The young boy felt his eye lids start to close as he felt himself drift off into sleep._

_The man found the young boy fast asleep, the man smiled and picked up the young boy and started walking to the place the man promised to meet the giant beast. "Don't worry, you will be safe." The man said smiling sightly._

_He arrived at the darker part of the forest just as the giant beast flew down and gracefully landed on the ground, turning into his human form. "Are you sure about this?" The beast asked taking the young boy from the man. "I'm positive, now lay him on the ground so I can deal with this properly." The man said and the beast gently placed the boy on the ground as the mans hands started glowing._

"_You sure he's the one?" The beast asked as the man placed his glowing hands on the boys cheek. "Yes, I'm sure this time now please hold him." The man said as he concentrated all his power onto the boy. The boy started groaning and tried to move away but the beast held him down. Soon enough the boy stopped moving as the man finished transferring and locking away a special power. _

"_I leave the rest to you Igneel." The man said standing up and walking away from the beast. "Zeref you will help this boy later?" Igneel asked, Zeref turned around and smiled. "When the time is right." He said and then left leaving Igneel with the young boy._

_The young boy started to stir in his sleep. "Mummy?" The boy mumbled. Igneel sighed and turned back into his true form just as the boy was waking up. The young boy sat up from sitting on the grass and his jaw dropped to the ground and the sight before him. _

_Because standing there, right in front of him was a red dragon. The boy couldn't find any words to say, he had never seen a dragon before. "Do not be afraid, I rescued you. My name is Igneel." The dragon said bowing its head. "I-Ignwel?" The boy said trying to say the dragons name properly._

"_What is you're name?" Igneel asked as the young boy walked over to him. "Natswu." The boy said smiling. "Last name?" Igneel asked and Natsu just stood there staring at him, trying to figure out what in the world he just said._

"_Don't worry about that for now." Igneel said as Natsu ran over and held onto him. "Ignwel." He said smiling. Igneel smiled back, he knew it wouldn't be so hard to train the young bot to become a dragon slayer and be able to control the power Zeref gave him, but the thought still worried Igneel, he knew the dragon Acnologia would find out about what he is doing very soon and would have to make sure Natsu would be safe when that time came. _

_-flashback-_

"_It should take you four years to train the boy well enough, then leave when you feel the presence of Acnologia, understand Igneel? If it's too hard for you to explain to the boy, then leave when you know he won't know, but make sure he is safe understand?" Zeref said turning to Igneel and Igneel nodded. "Don't worry I understand, it should be easy to tell the boy. Now we have to find him correct?" Igneel said and Zeref nodded his head. "Yes. That is what we have to do." Zeref said and turned away continuing his journey to search for the boy who will end all this._

_-End of flashback-_

_It's been four years and the presence of Acnologia is getting strong, Igneel had formed a strong bond with Natsu and couldn't bare to tell him the fate that had been decided, so in the middle of the night, Igneel took Natsu to a safe forest and left without a trace, the last thing he done was gave Natsu a kiss on the forehead and left his adopted son behind a white scarf so the boy knew Igneel would always be close by him, making sure that he would not be captured._

"_Igneel!" The seven year old Natsu shouted runnign through the forest trying to find his father, the young boy tripped over tree roots, rocks, sticks even the ground getting the scarf he had gotten from Igneel dirty each time he hit the ground. _

_Trying to hold the tears back but not working Natsu shouted all through the forest trying to find his father when he felt himself getting a little light headed as he tripped and fell on his head. Natsu just lay the on the ground crying for his father. "Igneel. Where did you go!?" He cried curling up into a ball on the ground._

_The small old man was on his way back from his meeting with the other guild masters, when he heard that the village near him was going to be in trouble, so being nice he would help them, as he walked towards the village near him he could hear sniffling._

"_Hello?" The elder called out walking towards the sniffling, the man walked into the opening to see a young boy around the age of seven curled into a ball crying. The man slowly walked over and placed his hand on the young boys shoulder._

_The boy looked up, with tears in his olive eyes, "H-have you seen my dad?" He asked and the old man sighed, "I don't think I have, what is your fathers name?" He asked and the boy sat up and hugged the little old man._

"_H-his name is Igneel." The boy said still crying. "I haven't seen him." The old man said. The boy moved away from the old man. "He left me here all alone in the forest, I don't know where he went though." The boy said and the old man sighed. 'I guess I have no choice.' He thought._

"_Come with me then boy, are you a wizard?" He asked and the boy looked at him tilting his head. "Let me rephrase that, can you use a special power?" He asked and the boy nodded eagerly and made his hand become covered in flames._

"_My daddy taught it to me, he's a dragon." The boy said happily, the old man took a step back in shock, 'So this boy is a dragon slayer.' He thought and smiled at the boy. "My name is Makarov what's yours?" He asked and the boy looked up. "My name is Natsu, Gramps." The boy said happily._

"_Then come with me, I am a master of the guild Fairy Tail, I will take you with me if you like?" Makarov said and the boy nodded grabbing his hand and the two walked towards the village unaware of the sight they would see._

"_Ultear! Get Lyon and Gray out of here!" A woman shouted as the monster fired yet another strange green beam towards the building. "But mum!" The girl shouted before her mum pushed the girl back into the house as the creature fired a beam towards them. _

_The girl was not sure if her mum was okay or not, but she had to get her brothers away. The girl ran into the kitchen to see her two younger siblings huddled together in a corner. "Lyon, Gray. Mum said we have to leave now!" The girl said running over to them and pulling the snowy white hair boy away from the raven hair boy._

_The raven hair boy grabbed his older sister and brothers hands as they pulled him up. "Ultear, where is mummy?" The boy asked his older sister, Ultear had tears in her eyes, she knew what happened to her mum, she could have guessed it when the creature fired that beam towards them._

"_I don't know Gray." She said looking down. Gray tightened his grip on his brothers hand and looked over at him. "Lyon where are we going?" He asked his darks blue eyes showing tears of not wanting to leave their mother behind. The white hair boy sighed. _

"_Away from here Gray." He said not wanting to tell his little brother everything, the three of them ran to the top of the hill where they saw a small old man with a young boy with light pink hair. "you three come with me I will keep you safe." The man said turning away and the three followed the man._

_Gray regretted looking back as he saw his mum turning to ice around the creature. He shook Lyon's hand and pointed back wards. Lyon grabbed Gray and ran after the old man and boy with Ultear close behind them. Not knowing what the future had in store for the three of them._

_Or what the future held for Gray and Natsu._

**_Hope you all enjoyed the prologue, I will try and make the next chapter just as long, or longer :D_**


	2. Chapter 1 Dreams That Shouldnt End

_**Wow thanks for all the reviews everyone :3 sorry but the characters might be a little out of character during this, but don't you worry I will still keep the main things that makes the characters awesome :'3 It's actually hard for me to write in third person instead of my usual first, plus I think it would be awesome for this story. :3 So do you like my third person writing? If not I will change it to first XD **_

_**Also, what do you all think about Zeref being the good guy? :'3 I mean come on I needed to put that cutie in there somehow XD anyway enjoy this chapter it's longer than the prologue :3 enjoy this chapter**_

_**-CrayCrayTam**_

_**Replies to my awesome reviews:**_

**darkhuntressxir**:___this is rally interesting story... i can't wait for more... __**-Hehe why thank you :3 hope you enjoy the future chapters n_n**_

**AsDarknessSpreads**:___aww! i jst luv lyon n ultear as overprotective big bro n sis! :3 wanna kno more! update soon! __**-I know, I love it so much too! n_n I've read a few stories where the were and thought meh, I'll give it a shot :3 and here is your update n_n**_

**theabridgedkuriboh**:___Ohhh this looks awesome. I can't wait to see what they have in store for them. __**-Thank you :3 and I can't wait to fully come up with what is in store for them n_n only half planned this story XD**_

**sktrgrl13**:___this sounds so interesting! i cant wait to read even more of this! i love all your stories so im so happy that you wrote another one! __**-Wow thank you so much :D I'm glad you like it :D And it's okay, I love writing the stories :D**_

**Chapter One: Dreams That Shouldn't End**

"_This is Fairy Tail!" The old man, who told Lyon, Ultear and Gray that his name was Makarov, he hadn't introduced the small boy who was hiding behind him to the trio yet. "Wow it look awesome!"Ultear and Lyon both said at the same time._

_Gray on the other hand was holding onto Lyon's hand a looking at the strange boy, there was something different about him, that Gray himself couldn't quite piece together, the raven hair boy pushed the thoughts away as they walked into the guild to see everyone._

_There was a family of three siblings, much like Gray, Lyon and Ultear. But they all had snowy white hair, the oldest girl, named Mirajane had dark blue eyes and had a strange scary aura around her that made Gray know not to go near her._

_The middle named Elfman sort of looked like a dork to Lyon, but still looked a lot friendlier than his older sister and then the youngest girl named Lisanna looked sweet and kind to Natsu, he knew she would definitely be a lot nicer than her scary looking older sister._

_Next there was a young girl with brown hair and purple eyes named Cana, she looked a little sad to Ultear, but she still looked really friendly. Then there was a group of three who said they were going to be the strongest team in Fairy Tail._

_Team Shadow Gear consisted of a boy with weird styled black hair called Droy, a boy with strange blonde hair named Jet and a small girl with blue hair named Levy. Then there was a boy who Makarov said was his Grandson called Laxus, who looked extremely bored with whatever what was going on._

_Then finally there was a girl with red hair and a bandage over her right eye. Her name was Erza and to Gray and Natsu, they both had a feeling she could get really, really angry, very fast. 'Note to self, do not annoy her.' Both boys thought._

_Everyone was introduced to everyone Gray found out that the boy's name was Natsu and he was supposably raised by a fire dragon called Igneel but the pink hair boy did not have a last name. So after all the introductions Gray left Lyon and Ultear to talk to Mirajane, Elfman and Lisanna and went over to the young boy and Erza._

"_Your name is Gray right?" The red hair girl asked and Gray nodded his head. "Can you help me try and talk to Natsu here, he hasn't said a word to anyone." Erza asked and Gray looked over at the boy who had his head bowed and hidden in the white scarf he wore around his neck._

"_Sure I will try." Gray said walking over to the young boy and tapped his shoulder. "Hey." Gray said trying to get the boys attention. Natsu looked up to see the boy called Gray in front of him smiling. Something about that smile gave Natsu a strange feeling in his stomach._

"_What?" Natsu asked looking to the side. "I just wanted to talk to you, I heard you were raised by a dragon?" The raven hair boy said happily and Natsu nodded his head. Gray sat down next to Natsu, since he was getting annoyed of standing around._

"_What was it like?" Gray asked poking Natsu to get his attention. The pink hair boy moved over a littler still not saying anything. Gray sighed, this was getting nowhere, the boy obviously wanted to not talk to anyone so Gray stood up and decided to go back to Lyon and Ultear._

"_It was fun." Gray heard a soft voice say behind him, he turned around to see Natsu looking up at him, Gray could see the hurt in the boy's olive eyes, something about that made Gray want to find out what happened and try and get rid of the sad look on his face._

"_Really?" Gray asked sitting back down and Natsu nodded his head. "Igneel, the fire dragon taught me the magic I know, I can eat fire and use it as my power but when I woke up the other day, Igneel had left and all that was left was this white scarf, I was worried so I got up and ran through the forest calling out to him, but couldn't find him anywhere and that's when Gramps found me." The pink hair boy said really fast and hid back inside of his scarf. Gray laughed a little and poked Natsu to get his attention._

"_You said you don't have a last name right?" Gray asked and Natsu nodded his head. "Hmmmm Igneel, Dragon." Gray mumbled to himself trying to come up with a name Natsu might like. "How about the last name Dragneel?" Gray asked smiling at the name he came up with._

_Natsu smiled right back and nodded his head. Gray was happy, he finally got the boy to smile and talk to him. 'Maybe I can get him to talk to everyone else?' He thought to himself._

_Erza and Makarov watched the two boys from a distant talking with each other and laughing every now and then. "Wow he actually done a better job at talking to him then I could." The red hair girl said as she watched the two boys get up to show each other their powers._

"_Natsu has the power of a fire dragon slayer and Gray has the power of ice-creation like his brother and sister." Makarov said as the boy's showed their powers. Erza decided to walk over to them and get a closer look._

"_Ice magic that's a bit weird." Natsu said laughing a little, since the only magic he had seen was his own fire magic. "So is that way of using fire magic." Gray said grinning. "Oh yeah, well then let's see who has the stronger magic then." The pink hair boy said getting a bit too excited when Gray agreed._

_Just as the two were about to start the red hair girl stood in between them with a scary look on her face. Both Gray and Natsu froze waiting for what the girl was going to say. "If you're both going to fight, keep it out side of the guild." Erza said grabbing the two boys and dragging them out of the back door to a river that was behind the guild._

"_I will be the ref to see who is stronger." Erza said smiling and the two boys smiled right back. "Wow you're not as scary as I thought." Gray said chuckling and awkwardly rubbing the back of his head when Erza glared at him. "What is that supposed to mean?" She asked and Natsu stepped in front of Gray._

"_Nothing, nothing let's just go!" Natsu said about to turn to run further down when I hand was on his shoulder. "Well now have you got a last name yet?" Natsu turned around to see Makarov standing there and the pink hair boy nodded his head._

"_My name is Natsu Dragneel." He said smiling over at Gray who came up with the name._

_It's been 10 years since the two boys have met, their destiny is greater than they both think. Natsu is now 17 years old and Gray 18, the two have grown up to become great friends but also rivals, but can that cause their downfall of the master plan to put an end to the evil shadow of destruction?_

"Wake up Ice-Bastard!" Gray awake as a body landed right on his stomach, "Natsu..." Gray said opening his eyes. "Yesum?" Natsu asked smiling a smile that didn't look right to the raven hair boy. "Get off!" He shouted pushing the younger boy off of him.

Natsu landed on the floor groaning a little. "Ouch Gray that hurt!" He shouted sitting up as the older boy got out of his warm paradise. "So did you landing on my stomach, so we're even." He said walking over to his cupboard to grab a shirt.

Natsu held onto his head as a sharp pain started occurring, 'I didn't think I bumped my head that hard.' Natsu thought, trying to make the pain go away. This would have to be the eight time this morning he got a pain in his head.

"Are you okay?" Gray asked kneeling down in front of his friend. Natsu nodded his head. "Just...a...headache..." He mumbled falling forward a little, from the dizzy feeling. "Just lie down here." Gray said pulling the barely conscious boy onto his bed so he can rest.

Natsu fell into a sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, "Hey, is Natsu here?" A blue cat shouted flying through Gray's window. "Yes, he just collapsed for a reason, so now he's sleeping, wanna go tell everyone at the guild that we won't be coming, then you can come back and help me look after Happy?" Gray said and Happy nodded his head. "Aye!" He shouted before flying out the window and towards the guild.

Happy flew into the guild and went straight to Erza and their blonde friend Lucy, "Natsu and Gray aren't coming today, so you both can go on the mission." Happy said looking down at the ground. Happy knew why Natsu collapsed and found out that this has been happening for a while.

Natsu didn't want anyone to knew because even he didn't know why this was happening himself. But these weird headaches started with the mission they all went on the other week. There was a strange shadow that attacked everyone, mainly Natsu.

Natsu said he was fine but thats when his headaches started, he wouldn't tell anyone for a couple days before Happy found Natsu collapsing at their homes. Of course the cat was worried about what was happening to Natsu and why he wouldn't tell anyone.

Gray was sitting on his bed watching Natsu sleep peacefully, he had been watching the younger boy for a couple minutes now. "It's not like Natsu to just faint like this, something must be wrong." Gray said placing his hand on the younger boys forehead.

Gray hissed and quickly moved his hand away just as Happy flew through the window. "What's with that look Gray?" The blue cat asked. The older boy stood up shacking his hand, "I just touched the idiots forehead to see if he was burning up and he burnt my damn hair." Gray said glaring at Natus who was sleeping peacefully.

"So he's gotten worse?" Happy asked sadly. Gray froze and turned to Happy, trying not to show his anger in his eyes. "What do you mean worse?" The raven hair boy asked in a serious tone, worse than Erza's. "W-well you s-see, when w-we went o-on that j-job the o-other day a-an the s-shado-" "Happy!" Gray shouted telling the cat to hurry up and not stutter.

"Okay fine, when the shadow attacked Natsu on the job the other day, ith badly effected him and I only found out the other day when he collapsed in front of me. Much like what happened with you, but when I felt his forehead, it wasn't hot at all!" The cat shouted flying into Gray's arms and crying for his best friend.

"Happy, calm down, it's okay." Gray said and placed Happy on his bed to cuddle up against the dragon slayer. Gray sighed, "Wait here, I'm gonna see if Master will know anything." Gray said and looked out the window and saw it was night time already.

"When did it get so late?" Gray muttered to himself, wondering how time had gone by so fast. "You must have been distracted thinking how adorable Natsu looks while he's sleeping, because you llllllllllllllllllllllllllike him." Happy said laughing a little as Gray turned around and glared at the cat.

"I do not!" He shouted and stormed out of his room and onto his couch to sleep. 'I wonder if I can continue the dream from this morning of meeting everyone in Fairy Tail?' Gray thought to himself before getting blankets and falling asleep on his couch.

_**Hmmmmmm what is this shadow that hurt our wittle Natsu? D: Gray kill it! T_T Find out next chapter :3**_


	3. Chapter 2 A Simple Job?

_**Yey new chapter :3 I was actually going to be updating this earlier but well, my brother came over and brought The Hobbit with him and I've never seen it, trust me it was hard writing and watching at the same time XD Anyway enjoy this chapter :3**_

_**-CrayCrayTam**_

_**Replies to reviews:**_

**darkhuntressxir**:___bad shadow for hurting cute natsu... i love the way happy say llllllliiike..hehe __**-I know D: Poor wittle Natsu :c and same hehe n_n It's sah coote n_n**_

**Mayuko-chan**:___Like this chapter and I'm curious about what happened to our dear Natsu (or mine anyway) :D Just one think : please, can you not use the "you liiiiiiiike him" of Happy after this chapter. I swear if I read/hear it one more time, I will kill this cat. :P __**-o: You mean Gray's Natsu :P And hmmmmm don't worry he won't say it a lot, because I'm trying to make this story of mine serious and I can't make it fully serious if Happy always says llllllllllllllllllllllllllike XD And No! You cannot kill Happy D: It will make Natsu sad D:**_

**Jigoku-to-Hana**:___CON...TI...NUE! __**-O...KAY! :D**_

**theabridgedkuriboh**:_A SHADOW. GRAY KILL IT. IF IT TRIES TO KILL HIM THEN ILL BE SAD __**-YES GRAY KILL IT D:**_

**_Chapter 2: A Simple Job?_**

The fire dragon slayer rolled around in his sleeping, for about the tenth time this morning muttering about food. The ice-maker wizard sighed and once again flicked his sleeping friend over the ear to shut him up. "Gray I really think you should stop doing that." The celestrial wizard said grabbing Gray's hand and moving him away.

"Well the idiot should hurry up and wake the hell up and get out of my damn house!" The raven haired boy shouted running over and shacking Natsu to wake up. "Wake up flame breath!" Gray shouted shaking the unconscious dragon slayer.

"Gray! Stop that!" A voice boomed into the ice wizards house and the said boy froze on the spot and turned around to see the armoured wizard 'Titania' Erza. "Stop what Erza?" Gray asked innocently stepping away from the sleeping Natsu and glared at the floor when the pinkette started mumbling about food…yet again!

The raven haired boy sighed and left to go to the guild to take a simple job hoping the damn dragon slayer would have left his house by the end of the job. The ice wizard walked into the guild and Mirajane and Lisanna walked over to him.

"How is he doing Gray?" Lisanna asked sweetly, the ice wizard just stared at her, confused to who this 'he' is. "Who?" Gray asked earning himself a slap across the head from Mirajane. "I mean Natsu, or are you stupid?" Lisanna said a bit rudely.

"Oh, sorry yeah, he's still sleeping at my house you can go see him if you want." The raven haired boy said walking over to the request board. "What are you doing Gray-Sama?" A voice perked up from behind him, making the ice-wizard jump.

"Just looking for a simple job that will span over a couple days so by that time, that fire bastard should be out of my damn house." He said glaring at the request board when a certain request caught his eyes.

Gray pulled the request down from the board and studied it, smiling to himself he walked over to Mirajane. "I will be back in a couple days." He said waving the piece of paper as she marked it off in her book. Gray grabbed his bag and left to go to the area he needed, hoping that idiot would have left his house by the time he made it back.

_"Natsu, you must keep focus." The red beast behind the small pink haired boy said as yet again, Natsu missed the target of just a simple little rock. "Bwut it's hward!" The small boy whined._

_It had been almost a week since Natsu had met Igneel and already the fire dragon began training the small boy to control his dragon slayer magic. "I know, but if you're going to give up like this, you won't get anywhere." The dragon said as the young dragon slayer pouted._

_"What if I dwon't want to?" The boy asked and the beast sighed, "There is a reason I am teaching you this and it's to get you strong." The dragon said. "Stwong for what?" The boy asked looking over at the dragon, regretting saying that to the young boy._

**"Tell me why"**

_"Don't worry about that right now Natsu, we must continue training." Igneel said making Natsu turn around to continue training._

**"Why do you not show me what I need to know?"**

"I don't understand."

**"Just answer me, where is it?"**

"Where is what? I-I don't understand what you're getting at!"

**"I know he hid it on you, now tell me where it is!"**

"What is 'it' I don't know what you're talking about! Leave me alone!"

**"Tell me now, or else!"**

The pinkette woke up from falling off the bed, it had been a while since he had dreamt of Igneel but only a couple hours since he dreamt of that weird voice asking where something, he doesn't know is. Natsu sat up and looked around the room.

"This is not my room." He said standing up, only to fall back down. The door opened and Erza, Lucy, Happy and Lisanna came running in. Erza hugged Natsu first, making him hit his head on her armour. "Ow!" He shouted as he scrambled away.

"Thank goodness you're awake, we were all worried." Lisanna said happily going to hug Natsu only for the dragon slayer moved away and caught the scent of the room he was in. "Why the hell am I in the ice-bastards house?" He asked and Happy looked at him.

"You don't remember saying that you were going to see Gray yesterday when you woke up and strangely you woke up early…" Happy said sounding a little shocked. "I don't remember waking up, I only remember going to sleep after coming back from that mission." The pink haired boy said sounding confused at how he could have done all what he was just told he had done.

'What the hell is happening!?' The boy thought to himself sitting down on the floor, ignoring the questioning looks towards him, all he had to do was figure out what the hell was going on with him.

"ICE-MAKE: HAMMER!" The raven haired boy shouted, sending his ice-hammer down onto the last of the bandits. Gray straightened himself up from where he fell onto the ground and picked up his shirt, the he subconsciously took off during his fight.

The ice wizard pulled his shirt on and started walking back to his house to collect his reward. From the owner of it, the job was simple, take care of all the bandits that were trying to sneak into the requesters mansion. Gray managed to knock down all the bandits in just a couple of hours.

He was now walking back to the mansion, that seemed to be creepily placed in the middle of a dark and creepy forest. 'Now that I think about this, it could be counted as suspicious.' The ice wizard thought to himself as the mansion came into view.

Gray was cautious for a while, before walking inside to collect his reward only to walk into nothing but darkness. "What the hell is this!?" The raven haired boy shouted looking around trying to find his way out of the mansion.

There was a small chuckle throughout the mansion as Gray felt like he was walking on something that seemed like a treadmill, not going anywhere and walking in the same spot. He felt ropes tie around his chest pulling him backwards further into the shadows.

"L-let go!" Gray shouted trying to pull himself out of the ropes, "ICE-MAKE: LANCE!" Gray shouted sending his ice all through the shadows, hoping to hit whoever was controlling the shadows. The was a slight groan of pain coming from the shadows.

"Ha, I hit you." Gray said sending more ice everywhere only to have the ropes wrap around his hands, making it impossible for him to use his magic. "Damn it!" The ice wizard growled trying to get out but felt the ropes pull him back so he was now lying on his back.

"Now Gray, we can do this the easy way or the hard way? Which do you prefer?" A voice said from the shadows, the voice seemed really familiar. "What do you mean?" Gray asked trying to squirm away. "Answer this question truthfully." The voice said, sounding inches away from the ice wizard.

"What is it?" The raven haired boy asked trying to see a face through the shadows. "Where is the fire dragon slayer?" The voice asked and Gray's eyes went wide. "Why do you want to know?" the ice wizard asked, still trying to get out.

"Because we have been ordered to get rid of him, but somehow I can't get a location on him, since he seems to be blocking the link I gave him when I attacked him on that last mission, now tell me where he is!" The voice shouted.

Gray managed to get out of the ropes and punched the person in the face before getting up and running around in the shadow again trying to find his way out. The person laughed through the shadow, "You really think you can escape Gray? Stop thinking, I have you trapped now tell me where is the fire Dragon Slayer, Natsu Dragneel!?" The voice boomed.

The ice wizard managed to feel the door and was about to open it when he was pulled back by the person hidden within the shadows. "L-let go of me!" Gray shouted still trying to get away, only to be pulled further back.

The group of four ran towards the mansion to see the shadows seeping through. The sense of Fear struck two of them badly, the one they loved dearly was in there. "How are we going to get him out of there?" The girl asked as the boy ignored all the shouts to stop and kicked the front door down. Reached in as soon as he caught sight of the raven haired boy, pulling him back a little.

The last thing Gray saw before everything black out was a glimpse of long raven hair through the shadows and two familiar voices telling him not to fall asleep.

_**So what do you all think about this chapter? :D Don't worry I know I made Lisanna seem a little mean and I do feel bad for it but she won't be like that, n_n anyway, I think it may be kind of obvious who rescued our wittle Gray :'3 take a guess if you want? XD**_


	4. Chapter 3 The Cat In The Shadows

_**Yey new chapter :'3 Thank you for all the reviews so far you all are awshem! :'3 Enjoy this chapter :3**_

_**-CrayCrayTam**_

_**Replies to reviews:**_

**sktrgrl13**:_no gray! D: poor natsu! :( gah! i want to hug them both right now! and i wondee who the people are... i have a theory but im not entirely sure yet! this is my favourite story of yours so far! keep up the good work! __**-I know :( They need hugs T_T And this chapter will say who rescued wittle Gray :'3 and thank you so much :3 I'm glad you like it n_n**_

**Litao**:___It seems really really interesting ! But poor Natsu... He had lost his parents, then Igneel and now this... I hope he won't lose anyone else I would be too sad ! And I hope he will get better soon ! And I want to know what is this shadow ? Is it Zeref or Acnologia ? Or something else ? And what power gig Zeref give to Natsu ? Well I'll wait the next chapter ! ;) __**-I know :( He must get better or else and I dunno maaaaaaaaaaybeee and I cannot say yet :P **__Wow it was fast ! I just review the last chapter that you post this one ! I'm lucky  
Well, it's a good chapter but there is too much suspens ! I'd want the next chapter now to have all the answers to my questions : Is the shadow Acnologia or some of his fellow ? Is it Zeref, Lyon and Ultear who came to save Gray ? Well I'll wait until you write and post the next chapter ! Thanks for your great story ! D __**-I love suspense 3:) It's awesome to write :D and maybeeeeeeeeeeeee and you will find out now :D And it's okay :3 Glad you like it :D**_

**AsDarknessSpreads**:___whoa... i guess d last ppl were gajeel n levy... on a date ;3 wat happened to my graaay! update soon! __**-Hehe GaLe :'D I will answer this no it's not them XD And you shall see n_n**_

**Mayuko-chan**:___A raven who know Gray came? My brain may be off because I don't see anyone like that! xD For Happy : too bad that I can't kill him. Natsu will hate me. ); __**-Mwheheheehehehe you shall see later XD And exactly, no hurting Happy or sad Natsu XD**_

**_theabridgedkuriboh_**:_Those damn shadows again. GRAY I TOLD YOU TO KILL IT NOT GET CAPTURED. NATSU SAVE HIM __**-HE COULDN'T HELP IT XD**_

**darkhuntressxir**:_ of course natsu will rescued the wittle gray... more suspense! more please.. __**-Hehe maybeeeeeeeeeeeeee xD**_

**_Chapter 3: The Cat in The Shadows_**

Gray woke up and looked carefully around the room he was in, he slowly sat up only to have a pair of hands push him back down. "You need sleep idiot." A voice said and the raven haired boy looked to the side and saw Lyon standing next to him.

"L-Lyon?" The boy asked, seeing his older brother standing in front of him, "Yeah, luckily we were close by or else we wouldn't have been told about what was happening." The older boy said smiling down on his little brother.

"What do you mean by 'we'?" The ice wizard asked, moving Lyon away and looked around to see three other people, Jellal Fernandes, Meredy and his older sister Ultear, also known as the independent guild Crime Sorcière. "What are you all doing here?" He asked looking at the group.

"We heard about the criminal named Shadow, we're hunting him down when we heard you were in the area where he was. So you're lucky we got to you in time." Ultear said, with a hint of worry in her voice. "Okay then, well thank you. I think that's who attacked me any way." The raven haired boy said looking down, not wanting to look at the worried faces of his brother and sister.

"It's okay, now just rest up a bit then you can go back home." Jellal said leaning against the wall. "One last question before I rest." Gray said looking at the four of them. "What is it?" Meredy asked, "Who is Shadow?" The ice wizard asked looking at them all.

"No one you need to know about, now rest." Ultear said, turning and walking away from everyone to go outside. "What's wrong with her?" Meredy asked and Jellal sighed, "You know what it is, Lyon stay with Gray while we go after Shadow." He said grabbing Meredy and walking out.

"Lyon, what are they talking about?" Gray asked and the white haired boy sighed, "Don't worry Gray, just go to sleep." He said looking away from Gray. The younger boy sighed and closed his eyes, pulling the blanket over himself.

He had a feeling both his sister and brother were hiding something about this "Shadow" person from him, Gray wanted to know, but he knew if it was something he wasn't supposed to know they wouldn't tell him. So the ice wizard would have to keep his nose out of what it would be, there was a strange feeling in his stomach that told him to ask, but his heart said not to.

Gray closed his eyes to go into the dream, he felt would tell him something.

_The raven haired boy was shaken to wake up, he opened his dark blue eyes to see his mum looking at him with a worried look on his face. The young boy realised he was covered in sweat and had tears falling down his face._

_"Gray, did you have a bad dream again?" his mum, Ul, asked hugging the young boy close to her as he hugged her while he just cried and spoke too fast for his mum to understand a word he has said. Ul caught some words that came out of Gray's mouth._

**_Death, town, first, fire, dragon, Zeref, Acnologia, Slayer, Shadow, Dacillo, pink haired boy_**_._

_"What do you mean by that?" She asked trying to piece together those words. "I-I don know." The boy said, but it came out as a harsh whisper as he clung to his mum. "Mummy, is Gray otay?" A small white haired boy woke up from his sleep and looked over at his mum and crying brother from his bed._

_Ul nodded her head, "He just had another bad dream that's all." Their mother said rocking the crying boy back and forth trying to calm him down. Gray soon stopped crying and fell asleep in his mums arms. She carefully placed him back down on his bed, gave him a kiss on the forehead and left._

_The boy woke up the minute she left the room and sat up. "Gray, ywou should sweep." Lyon said jumping out of his bed and walking over to his 4 year old brother. Lyon climbed onto the small boys bed and hugged him close."Dwo you want to twell me?" He asked as Gray hugged Lyon tightly and shook his head._

_The five year old knew what to do in these situations that happened nearly every night. Gray would have a horrible dream, wouldn't tell anyone about it and just needed someone to hold him until the morning, obviously Ul couldn't stay with Gray all night since she had work in the morning so she needed to hear her alarm, so Lyon stayed with his brother until they woke up._

_"L-Lyon?" The young raven haired boy asked and the white haired boy looked at his brother, "Yes?" He said and the young boy pointed towards the corner of the room where shadows were emerging. Lyon tightened his grip on Gray about to shout out for his mum when a fully black cat with red eyes emerged from the shadows._

_The white haired boy became confused, why was there a cat coming out of the shadows? "Lyon?" Gray squeaked from more shadows appearing with each step the cat took walking towards them. "Mum knows." Lyon mumbled and looked towards the bedroom door and took a deep breath._

_"Mum!"_

"Gray!" The ice wizard opened his eyes to see Lyon shacking him, "What?" He groaned sitting up and rubbing his tired eyes. "You were tossing and turning and nearly fell off the couch. Did you have another bad dream?" The older boy asked turning to look at his little brother.

Gray turned his head to the side and shook his head. "It was just a dream of waking up from a bad dream when I was four, but it was the time when we saw that black cat in the shadows." The ice wizard said and looked around the room to make sure the creepy cat wouldn't make an appearance.

Lyon sighed, "I was hoping you would have forgotten that." He mumbled hoping Gray didn't hear him, but he had a feeling the raven haired boy heard exactly that. More questions came to Gray's mind as the door was slammed opened.

Both boys stood up as fast as they could and got into their ice-make positions. To see Jellal, Meredy and Ultear run inside and slammed the door shut. Ultear grabbed Lyon and Gray and pushed them into the kitchen.

"Ultear what's going on?" Lyon asked as their sister stood up trying to catch her breath. "We have to get out of here, he's coming." She said and Lyon froze "Damn it." He said under his breath and turned to Gray as Jellal and Meredy ran in.

"Let's go then!" The white haired boy shouted grabbing Gray and running out the back way followed by Ultear, Meredy and Jellal. Gray turned to look back and caught a glimpse of the long raven hair again.

"You feeling any better Natsu?" Lisanna asked as the dragon slayer who was almost about to fall asleep at a table in the guild. "Yeah, I'm fine." He lied, the pinkette actually hadn't gotten any sleep in the past four days, he was afraid of falling asleep since he found out he had been doing stuff when he thought he was asleep.

"He's lying Lisanna, he hasn't gotten any sleep in the past four days." Happy said from the top of Natsu's head. "No Happy is the one who is lying, I've gotten sleep." Natsu mumbled jumping up and walking out of the guild.

"Natsuuuu, why don't you want anyone to know that you haven't gotten sleep?" The blue cat asked still on the top of the dragon slayers head, "Because I don't need anyone worrying about me when I am perfectly fine." The pinkette said arriving at his house and collapsing on the bed Lucy forced him to buy.

"You are not Natsu, ever since you were attacked by that shadow you haven't been right!" Happy said jumping off Natsu's head and sitting in front of his friend. "Don't worry about me Happy please, I don't need people worrying about me, so just leave me." Natsu said closing his eyes and about to fall asleep.

_Meow_

"Happy?" Natsu asked opening his eyes and looking at the blue cat he was looking around the room slightly scared. "Y-yes?" The blue cat answered still looking around. "Please tell me that was you meowing?" The dragon slayer asked sounding a little scared.

_Meow_

"I would love to say it was me but it's not." Happy said clinging to Natsu as the pinkette sat up and looked around his room. Natsu got up and slowly walked towards his closed bedroom door and grabbed the door knob tightly. "Natsu." Happy said hiding inside the dragon slayers scarf.

_Meow_

Natsu slowly opened his door and peeped out from his bedroom and saw nothing but darkness, that darkness scared the blue cat and the dragon slayer. "H-hello?" Natsu called out expecting a reply but only got nothing but the silent wind of the day.

_Meow_

The dragon slayer walked out of his room and started walking towards the kitchen where the strange meowing was coming from. The pinkette saw strange shadows creeping out from the kitchen and froze out of fear. He wanted to turn and run outside and keep running until he got back to the guild but something was stopping him and it scared him.

_Meow_

The shadows now covered the hallway and a pair of red eyes stood a couple meters in front of the shaking Natsu, "L-leave me alone!" He shouted bringing flames to his right hand hoping to see through the shadows, only to see it didn't work.

_Meow_

The red eyes started to walk towards the dragon slayer, panicking the pinkette started walking backwards towards his bedroom only to fall back causing his precious scarf to fall off his neck and Happy to faceplant onto the ground.

_Meow_

The red eyes walked out of the shadows and revealed a black cat with red eyes. "W-what is this?" Natsu asked as the cat walked closer, the dragon slayer scrambled backwards not wanting the cat to be anywhere near him.

Shadows wrapped around him and started slowly pulling him away from the cats. Just as Natsu was about to shout out for help the front door slammed opened and a pair of arms grabbed the scarf, Happy and Natsu and dragged them out of the house and away from the shadows.

A man with black hair and black eyes stood facing a man with long raven hair just as the person who saved Natsu covered his eyes and pulled him away. The last thing Natsu saw was red hair that seemed to be spiked in a style similar to his.

_**Hmmmmmmm who rescued our wittle Natsu, man our boys need to stop being rescued XD But that's whats going to make this story Kawaii in the future :'D**_


	5. Chapter 4 Operation Protect the idiots

_**Yey another chapter :'3 I'm really enjoying writing this story and I'm glad you all are enjoying it :D I hope you enjoy this chapter**_

_**-CrayCrayTam**_

* * *

_**replies to reviews:**_

**darkhuntressxir**:_could it be zeref and igneel... why the shadow are attacking natsu and gray,,, little lyon are so cute... __**-Hehe maybeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee and can't say yet 3:) and I know he's sah adorable :333333333333333333**_

**Mayuko-chan**:___You love this kind of cliffhanger don't you? xD I was thinking about Ultear just after I send my review last time. Glad to see that I was late, but right! xD __**-Mwheheehehe you caught me, I love leaving cliff hangers XDDD and yey! good guess xD**_

**AsDarknessSpreads**:_ ooooh...evil shadow... close enough XD ohmygosh are u tryin to make us ailurophobic lady?! kiddin. but d creepy cat was actuqlly... creepy. hmm... crazy guesswork again. how about this-cobra with... boy/girlfriends lost in d woods? XD update soon! __**-Hehe I was aiming for the cat to be creepy and Cobra!? Hehe nope XDD It's not him xD**_

* * *

**_Chapter 4: 'Operation Protect Fire Breath and Ice-Bastard'_**

"Why is he still here!?" Natsu heard a voice shout, waking him from his peaceful sleep. "It's not our fault, when found him _and _Happy collapsed in their house and Natsu said to take them here!" Another voice shouted. "Just calm down he should be awake soon." A different voice said calmly.

"Fine, just tell me when he wakes up." The first voice mumbled, the dragon slayer slowly opened his eyes and sat up looking at the small group of people in the room. "Oh look, your awake please leave my house right now." The raven haired boy on the other side of the room said glaring at the pinkette.

"Sorry Ice-Bastard but how the hell did I get here!?" Natsu shouted jumping up and returning the glare towards Gray. "We found both you and Happy collapsed in your house and you wake up saying to take you here." Erza said stepping in between the two boys sending glares towards them both.

"Natsu, Happy told us everything that happened before you both fainted. He said there was a strange cat in shadows, is that true?" The re-quip wizard as and Natsu nodded his head. "But what was weird was we were pulled away by someone with red hair and I caught a glimpse of some guy standing next to the cat with black hair and black eyes and a guy with long raven hair facing the cat and the guy." Natsu said turning his head to the side, noticing Gray's brother Lyon was standing there with complete shock written all over his face.

"What's with that look ice-head?" The dragon slayer asked the white haired ice wizard, the older boy looked away just as his younger brother looked over to see what Natsu was talking about. "Nothing don't worry, are you sure you saw those three things I mean it could have just been a dream, Erza, Lucy and Happy did say you haven't been right lately." The white haired boy said looking over at the pinkette.

"I'm positive, you saw it to didn't you Happy?" Natsu asked turning towards his blue cat to see if he wasn't imagining things. "Aye, it was really scary, because all we could hear was this weird meowing and then this cat came out of the shadows and as we were pulled away by someone with red hair, I saw the two people Natsu just mentioned." The cat said, hiding behind Natsu as if he had just replayed the whole thing in his head.

"Okay this is going to sound weird but answer this truthfully." Lyon said looking Natsu dead in the eyes. "Sure, ask away." The dragon slayer said, feeling slightly uncomfortable under the white haired boy's stare. "Were the any shadows grabbing you?" He asked in a completely serious tone.

Natsu thought for a minute, he thought when he first saw the cat there were shadows grabbing onto him, but he couldn't remember if they let go of him or not, did the person with red hair pull them off him or was it something completely different. "Yeah, there was shadows pulling me away, I thought it was the cat, doing it but the weird thing was, I was being pulled away from that cat so I have no idea what would have happened." The pinkette said looking down at the ground trying to figure out if the shadows let go of him or not.

"Damn it, now what do we do!?" The white haired boy mumbled under his breath unaware that Natsu could hear every word he mumbled, "This is bad, not only is Dacillo is back, but now Zeref too. What's going to happen to now, why are they targeting Natsu and Gray?" Lyon mumbled.

"What do you mean Dacillo and Zeref being back and targeting Gray and I?" The dragon slayer asked, trying not to laugh at the white haired wizards face. "Never you mind about that, just Lucy and Erza tell everyone at your guild to keep an eye on them until Ultear and I figure out what the hell is going on and with that I'm off. Farewell my little brother and goodbye to his kind friends and give my love to Juvia!" Lyon shouted running out the house leaving a confused Dragon Slayer, Blue Exceed, Ice-Maker wizard, Re-quip wizard and Celestrial Wizard standing in the middle of the longue room trying to figure all this out.

"Well, up until the last part was un-Lyon like…." Gray said trying to figure out the weird behaviour of his older, yet stupid brother. "Very, what the hell is going on?" Lucy asked still confused to why Lyon avoided Natsu's questions. "How about we do our own research to find out what's going on!?" Natsu suggested wanting to know why the ice-bastard wouldn't answer his question. "Aye!" Happy agreed straight away.

"No you will not do that, if Lyon said not to worry then don't worry we will have to wait until he comes back with answers understand!?" Erza said sending a glare towards the pinkette and the exceed. "From now on you two cannot be alone, so it is now operation protect Natsu and Gray in full effect!" Erza said happily wanting to get into the role of protecting her friends.

"You mean operation protect fire breath-" "And ice-bastard." Both boys said. "From now on you two will stick together during the night with Lucy with you both and then the three of you, well four including Happy, will head over to the guild each morning, you are forbidden to go on jobs alone until we get the all clear from Lyon, do you all understand?" The re-quip wizard said pacing back and forth like she was an army recruiter.

"Aye!" Gray, Natsu, Happy and Lucy said, all trembling a little in fear from the harshness of the red heads voice.

"Seriously, why do I have to stay at the ice-bastards house!?" The dragon slayer complained as he brought all his valuable items over from his house to Gray's. "Because Gray's room has two rooms and you only have one and I am **not **sharing a room with you two idiots again!" Lucy said as she brought over some of her stuff. "So Ice-Bastard, where the hell am I sleeping?" Natsu asked looking over the ice-wizard who was fixing up the couch.

"There." He said pointing to the couch. "No way in hell! You know how uncomfortable that would be!?" The pinkette shouted. "Well I have no other place for you to sit, so shut up and sit down fire breath!" The Raven haired boy shouted right back.

"I will not there has to be a more comfortable place to sleep other than the couch, ice freak!" The younger boy shouted sending a glare towards the older boy. "There isn't flame brain, so toughen up and sleep on the damn couch." The ice-wizard said returning the glare.

Natsu pouted and sat on the couch and turned his head away. "Well this is going to suck." He complained laying down and kicking Gray in the butt to get him to leave so he could sleep. "If you want me to leave ask don't kick me!" The raven haired boy shouted hitting the pinkette on the head and left to go to his heaven called, bed.

Gray tripped over a shirt he forgot he took off about ten minutes ago and faceplanted onto his heaven, whacking his head on the headboard above the bed. "Ow! That hurt like a mother fu-" "Gray is everything alright!?" Lucy shouted running into his room with Natsu behind her.

Both of them ran in and the dragon slayer tripped over the same shirt Gray and tripped over not even one minute ago and whacked his head on end of the ice wizards bed. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow," The pinkette was saying while rolling around, holding his now sore head on Gray's bedroom floor.

"Will you shut up and get out of my room flame brain!?" The older boy shouted slightly kicking the younger boy in the stomach. "I can't I've hurt myself because you don't know how to keep a room clean, ice freak!" The dragon slayer shouted right back standing up and punching the ice wizard in the jaw. Lucy sighed, face palming at the two fighting wizards, "This is going to be a long night." She muttered hoping they would calm down soon as Happy flew onto the blondes head to watch the fight.

* * *

_**Hmmmm what is going on, and I hope you all liked Lyon's exit, I laughed so much when I wrote it because I imagined him speaking really fast and as he said goodbye to Gray, I imagined him putting on a top hat and then skipped away as he said give his love to Juvia XDDDD I have problems...**_

_**ANYWAY**_

_** Hope you liked it :D**_


	6. Chapter 5 A Certain Question

_**Yey another chapter :3 Hope you all like this one :D**_

_**-CrayCrayTam**_

* * *

_**Replies to reviews:**_

**darkhuntressxir**:_there gonna be lots of fighting between those two...haha __**-Haha yepp and it's going to be a lot of fun to write! :D**_

**AsDarknessSpreads**:___ahaha ! nice exit! hmm... no guesses this time. well, d dacillo guy... *gasp* i hav dis feeling *beware. horrible guesswork approachin... again* dat he is somehow related to *louder gasp* cats! XD update soon! __**-Haha oh I love your reviews :'3 exactly how high are you? XD**_

**theabridgedkuriboh**:_Ah classic Lyon. Poor Lucy. __**-Hehe he was orignally meant to come up with some stupid story but I decided against it XD and yes poor Lucy indeed XD**_

**Mayuko-chan**:_Maybe I'm wrong but... why Erza didn't stay with them? She is stronger than Lucy (in case something happen) and she can knock the 2 boys to sleep. :D __**-Hehe well that's because Erza is...doing something awesome XD Can't say yet, I may have explained it a little in this chapter but not a lot XD**_

* * *

_**Oh there is a little surprise in this chapter too :'3**_

* * *

**_Chapter 5: A Certain Question?_**

"That's it, I don't care how much you two hate each other, you both will get along while anyone is around and I won't let you out of the damn room until you decide to become friends!" A furious blonde celestrial wizard shouted as she locked the door to Gray's room.

"Come on Lucy don't you think this is really necessary!?" Came the voice of the annoyed dragon slayer. Lucy smiled to herself, "You'll understand later Natsu." She said in a slight sing song voice, "Lucy, you're meant to protect us no lock us up, you can do this at a better time!" The Ice Wizard growled and Lucy pouted, "Hurry up and get along and then I will let you out, okay?" She said turning her head to the side.

There was a sigh from the other side of the door, "I really hate you right now." The raven haired boy's voice said and Lucy smiled, "You will love me for this later!" The blonde said before taking a few steps back and sitting in the longue room with Happy in her lap as the two waited for the results.

* * *

The pinkette sat in one corner of the room, while the raven haired boy sat on the other not even looking at the dragon slayer, he knew why Lucy was doing this and he hated the fact she had done this, Gray thought he was doing fine by himself, but obviously the dragon slayer was too stupid to notice why the ice wizard always challenged him, why he wanted to go on jobs with Natsu and why he agreed to form a team with Erza, Lucy, Happy and the moron.

It was because Gray had a crush on Natsu, but he only admitted it to Lucy and Erza no one else knew, so whenever the dragon slayer was around, the ice wizard would act as though they were rivals. "So, Lucy wants us to be friends." The pinkette said breaking the silence and the raven haired boy sighed.

"Guess so, it shouldn't be so hard." He said looking at the ground as the dragon slayer scoffed. "What are you talking about, every time I see your face I just wanna punch you." The younger boy said, sounding really annoyed. 'Ouch.' The older boy thought walking over to the idiot. "Yeah well when I see your face I want to throw you out the window flame brain." He said nudging Natsu with his foot,

The dragon slayer grabbed the foot of the ice wizard and tripped him over, "Whenever you come near me, I nearly gag because of how horrible you smell." He said as Gray jumped up and pulled Natsu up with him, "Well I don't see why anyone would want to hang out with you because all you do is bring heat and that's horrible for summer weather!" The ice wizard said.

"Same for you when it's winter ice freak." The dragon slayer said poking his tongue out. The raven haired boy sighed and grabbed the pinkette's tongue. "Hwey!" The younger boy shouted as the older boy used his other hand and flicked Natsu's forehead. The ice wizard let go of the dragon slayer and walked back to the other side of the room, only to be tackled to the ground.

"What no come back for that?" The pinkette asked as he kept the raven haired boy pinned to the ground. "I didn't realise you were so heavy fire breath, I wonder how the hell Happy can carry you." The older boy said as he managed to knee the younger boy in the stomach.

* * *

The blonde and the exceed groaned when they heard nothing but arguing coming from the boys, "What's the bet that this house could blow up?" The Celestrial wizard sighed waiting for the idiots to stop fighting. There was a huge crash and a thud, Lucy and Happy got up and ran to see what had just happened. Holding Loke's key at the ready she took a deep breath and opened the door.

"NATSU, GRAY WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING!?" The blonde girl screamed as she saw the dragon slayer and the ice wizard rolling around on to ground, on minute Natsu was on top of Gray about to punch him and then the next minute the raven haired boy was on top of the pinkette about to punch him, this kept going before Lucy sighed and hit them both over the head.

"Ow, Lucy why did you do that!?" Both boys shouted rubbing there now sore heads. "Stop fighting and get along damn it!" The blonde shouted before grabbing Happy and storming off. Both boys sighed as the dragon slayer glared at the ice wizard. "You going to answer my question now flame brain?" He asked looking over.

"I wonder what they were arguing about this time?" Happy asked as Lucy plopped the cat onto the couch and sighed, "I don't know. But knowing them, it was most likely something stupid." The blonde said sitting on the couch as well.

* * *

"So do you have any answers yet?" The red haired girl asked as she walked into view of the man with blue hair. "No I do not have any answers Erza, I have looked and I honestly don't know what's going to happen if those two are found again. But the bigger question is, who will find them first." The older boy said as the armour wizard walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I have a certain question." Erza said as she turned the boy around to make him look at her. "What is it?" He asked, eyes filled with worry of what the question might be. "Do you think both Natsu and Gray will be safe afterwards and give me a truthful answer Jellal." She said as the older boy sighed.

"Now that's a question I definitely do not know the answer to." Jellal said bowing his head.

* * *

"Hey, Natsu I have a certain question for you." Gray said as he stood up from his side of the room and walked over to the dragon slayer. "What is it now, ice freak?" The pinkette asked, looking as if he was about to fall asleep. "Answer it truthfully okay." The raven haired boy said and Natsu nodded his head. "You don't seem like yourself lately, I've notice during the fights we've had lately and I'm wondering are you okay?" The ice wizard asked looking over at his friend who started looking at the ground. The dragon slayer thought for a moment, he didn't think he wasn't himself, he never noticed and Natsu sighed as he came up with an answer.

"Now that's a question I definitely do not know the answer to."

* * *

_**Hehe more mystery cliff hangers 3:)**_


	7. Chapter 6 Surprise?

_**Okay I am so sorry for the wait for this chapter T_T I was a little stuck and then when inspiration finally hit me, I got a crap load of school work I had to do -.- But anyway, here is my new chapter n_n enjoy :'D Oh yeah I drew chibi Gray, Natsu and Rogue today :'D Then I drew Yoshi, Happy and Fro Fro :'3**_

_**Anyway enjoy the new chapter n_n**_

_**-CrayCrayTam**_

* * *

_**Replies to reviews:**_

**darkhuntressxir**:_so it still a mystery...when will those two can get along...haha __**-I know it is, it is XD and I dunno, hopefully soon :'3**_

**theabridgedkuriboh**:___Poor Gray-sama he's got it bad for Natsu-sama. Lucy, locking them in a room won't accomplished much but depends on the situation so i pray this work __**-I know D: Lucy you dumb dumb xDDDD**_

**Mayuko-chan**:_Hoppefully, you update really fast. Otherwise, I don't know what I'll do. :D __**-Oops XD**_

**AsDarknessSpreads**: _high?! XD u hav a doubt? a looot! (high n mighty!) n ... nothin to guess here soo... update soon! __**-Hahaha XDDD What a guess :'D**_

* * *

**_Chapter 6: Surprise?_**

"Lucyyyyyy, I'm boreeeeeeeeeeeed!" Natsu complained as he walked around the table in circles for about the tenth to in the past hour. "Well there is nothing I can do about this, so just sit down and shut up." A voice said from behind them said. "Oh, make me ice freak." The dragon slayer said as Gray sat down next to Lucy.

"Just sit down flame brain." The ice wizard said turning his head away from the younger boy. "What if I don't want to?" The pinkette asked. The raven haired boy sighed before standing up and forcing the moron to sit down. "This won't keep me here!" Natsu shouted smiling as he went to stand up, only to have Gray push him back down and sat on him.

"Get the hell off me, you're heavy!" The dragon slayer said trying to push the ice wizard off, "Well you sit down if I do?" The older boy asked and the younger boy sighed, "Maybe. Just get the hell off me!" The pinkette shouted, still trying to push the raven haired boy off him. "Then I will not get off you!" Gray shouted, everyone in the guild was watching the two idiots curios to what will happen.

'What's that amazing smell?' Natsu thought looking around until he realised where the smell was coming from, the ice wizard that was sitting on him right now. 'Why does he smell so good?' The Dragon Slayer thought, finding himself blushing. "Fine I will sit down, just get the hell off me!" he shouted pushing Gray onto the ground as the older boy laughed.

"What is so funny?" The younger boy shouted giving a slight kick at the laughing raven haired boy. The pinkette glared at the ice wizard you wouldn't stop laughing. "Your face was just priceless, you looked so funny!" Gray said as he wiped away some tears from laughing so much.

"What do you mean by that?" Natsu asked pulling up the older boy by his collar. The raven haired boy stared at the pinkette and started laughing again. The dragon slayer twitched and started shaking the ice wizard, "Will you stop laughing damn it!" He shouted still shaking the boy in front of him.

"B-but your face just looks so funny!" Gray said between his laughing. Natsu growled and shook the older boy harder. "Shut up!" The younger boy shouted glaring at the ice wizard, the raven haired boy stopped laughing and flicked Natsu before running off and out the guild. "Natsu, we can't let him out of our sights or Erza will kill us!" Lucy shouted grabbing the dragon slayer and running after the idiot ice wizard.

"Ow! Watch where you're going!" The raven haired boy shouted after turning around the corner and bumping into the pinkette. Who had somehow been knocked unconscious from the older boys flailing arms. "How about you watch where your arms are going!?" The blonde shouted hitting Gray over the head."Sorry, let's just head back home then?" The ice-wizard said pulling the unconscious dragon slayer over his shoulders and started walking with the celestrial wizard back to his house.

"Gray don't drop Natsu on the ground like that!"

"Why are you poking Natsu!?"

"Gray, let him sleep!"

"Seriously, stop it!"

"Gray! I said leave him alone!"

"You're going to wake him up, you know what he's like when he is _woken _up!"

"Gray, I mean it!"

The dragon slayer, woke up to the celestrial wizard shouting at the ice wizard to stop poking him while he was out of it. "Lucy, shut up!" The younger teen shouted getting up and glaring at the blonde girl. "Told you I didn't wake him up." The older teen said smiling.

Natsu sighed and flicked Gray right in the centre of the head. "Ow you bastard!" The raven said rubbing his forehead while the pinkette smirked. "That was for knocking me out ice-freak." He said as his smiled went wider.

But to Gray, his smile still didn't seem right, no matter what but he couldn't put his finger on it. But the ice wizard remember their conversation the other day.

_"Hey, Natsu I have a certain question for you." Gray said as he stood up from his side of the room and walked over to the dragon slayer. "What is it now, ice freak?" The pinkette asked, looking as if he was about to fall asleep. "Answer it truthfully okay." The raven haired boy said and Natsu nodded his head. "You don't seem like yourself lately, I've notice during the fights we've had lately and I'm wondering are you okay?" The ice wizard asked looking over at his friend who started looking at the ground. The dragon slayer thought for a moment, he didn't think he wasn't himself, he never noticed and Natsu sighed as he came up with an answer._

_"Now that's a question I definitely do not know the answer to."_

'What exactly was Natsu going on about? _'Now that's a question I definitely do not know the answer to.' _Why would he say something like that, if he is upset, why won't he just tell someone. Maybe Lucy knows? No if he told her she would have said that he has his own reasons for being upset. Plus she hasn't even noticed his smile is slowly going fake, what is wrong with him? Maybe I will ask again when Lucy leaves?' The older teen thought as the younger teen was playing around with the blonde.

_'Not that's a question I definitely do not know the answer to.' _ Up until Gray got bored and went to try and sleep for a bit was echoing through his head, when he opened the door to his bedroom he didn't expect who was standing there waiting for him.

"Mum!?"

* * *

_**Mwheheheeheheeh I leave you with this cliff hanger :'3 **_


	8. Chapter 7 Run, Run As Fast As You Can

_**Yey! Another update :'3 I hope you enjoy this chapter n_n plus how EPIC WAS THAT CLIFF HANGER!? XD HOW MANY OF YOU WERE MIND BLOWN!? XD**_

_**-CrayCrayTam**_

* * *

_**Replies to reviews:**_

**sktrgrl13**:_ mom?! its his mom?! i thought she was dead?! the hell?! mind just completely blown right there! i cant wait for your next chapter! gah! __**-Mwheheheehehehe 3:) Cliff hangers like that are the best XD **_

**AsDarknessSpreads**:___huuuuuuuuh? muuuuum? che.. he might ve seen his reflection wid long hair/must b hallucinating. update soon__**-hehehehehehehehe nope xDDD I dun think he was hallucinating XD**_

**darkhuntressxir**:_his mum? more...__**-hehe here you go :3**_

**theabridgedkuriboh**:_Holy crap plot twist and Lucy is hilarious__**-Mwhehehe and she is n_n**_

**Mayuko-chan**:___I think I miss one or two chapter here... Oo __**_heh heh no you didn't xD**_

**AznAkatsuki**:___These cliff hangers... Smh. I can't wait for romance! This story interesting! I hope gray can protect his uke :) Longer chapters next time ne? __**-I know, my cliff hangers are the best XDDD And I can't wait to write them n_n Dey gonna be so Kawaii! :'D And I hope you will n_n and I will try and make longer chapters, I just find it hard to write a chapter with over 1000 words XD**_

**Crystalangel554**:___aww...i hate cliff hangers :( next chapter plz! Natsu is so cute X3 __**-Same :( But I love writing them xD And he is, he is :'3**_

* * *

**_Chapter Five: Run, Run as fast as you can_**

**_Re-cap:_**

_'Not that's a question I definitely do not know the answer to.' Up until Gray got bored and went to try and sleep for a bit was echoing through his head, when he opened the door to his bedroom he didn't expect who was standing there waiting for him._

_"Mum!?"_

* * *

Gray took a few steps back, completely in shock, 'What is mum doing here!? I thought she was dead!' The raven thought as he felt his back hit the door. "Gray, I've been waiting for you." His mother smiled over at him. 'Ul told me when I was little my real mum died and I've only seen a picture of her. What the hell is going on here!?' He thought as he grabbed the door knob and tried turning it only to see it was locked from the outside. Panic washed over the teen when he realised this was indeed a huge trap. "Now, now don't worry you will be okay, just listen to me Gray." His mums voice echoed.

* * *

"Natsu what is it?" The blonde girl asked as the pinkette jumped up, "Do you smell that?" He asked walking to head up to Gray's room. "Sorry, I don't have as good as a smell as you!" The celestrial wizard said as the dragon slayer ran to Gray's room and tried opening the door. "It's locked from the inside! Plus there is the strange smell that happened when that weird cat was at my house!" The younger boy shouted banging on the door now.

"Gray! Open the damn door!" He shouted trying to bash the door down. Panic washed over the celestrial wizard, "Happy go find Erza!" The blonde shouted, the blue cat suddenly grew his wings and flew outside the house. "AYE SIR!" The exceed shouted.

* * *

"Gray, please just listen to me." The raven haired woman said walking over to her son who was trying to open the door. "But you're meant to be dead!" The teen shouted still trying to get out of the door. "That's the thing, I am not dead." The woman said placing a hand on Gray's back.

"Get off me!" The ice wizard shouted moving away from his mum. "Gray! Open the damn door!" The raven jumped from the sound of the pinkette trying to bash down the door. "Oh, is that the dragon slayer?" Gray's mum said smiling sweetly as shadows came out from her hands and pinned Gray to the wall, causing the ice wizard to not be able to move at all.

"Maybe I should deal with him now? That will make Shadow pleased." The woman smiled as she walked towards the door. "Natsu! Get awa-" The older teen tried to shout before his mum cut him off by making the shadow's cover his mouth.

* * *

"What the hell is going on!?" The red head girl said running into the house with Happy and Lyon close behind. "Gray open the damn do-" Lyon started shouting before a huge shadow jumped out of Gray's room, destroying the door in the process.

"Crap, Natsu get out of here!" The white haired teen shouted running past to make sure his little brother was okay. "What do you me-" The dragon slayer started saying before the armoured wizard started dragging him away.

* * *

The raven haired teen managed to get out of the shadows and tried to make his way through, but ended up bumping into corners of cupboards, his bed and whatever other dangerous object he had in his room. A Pair of arms grabbed him and started dragging him in a different direction.

Gray started thrashing around trying to get out of the grasp when he heard a voice whisper in his ear. "It's okay, ice bastard, it's me." Before blacking out.

* * *

"You idiot! You know you could have been killed!?" Erza shouted shacking Natsu back and forth after he brought an unconscious Gray out of the house, closely followed by a pissed off Lyon. "I'm sorry, I just felt like I had to do something to help!" The younger teen said with a hint of fear of what the great Erza could do to him for doing something so stupid.

"Next time just leave it to me!" The white haired ice wizard said, looking at his unconscious little brother on the back of the pink haired dragon slayer, "Well can't promise anything." The pinkette said looking over at Lyon. "You don't know how dangerous that was do you!?" The white haired teen said hitting the younger teen over the head. "Sorry! But You couldn't have rescued him!" He said giving a small glare towards the teen.

"Is everyone okay!?" A voice shouted before Lyon could reply to Natsu, everyone turned around to see Meredy, Ultear and Jellal running over. "Yes everyone is fine, we just have Gray unconscious." Erza said and Ultear let out a sigh of relief. "So where are we going now? Lucy's place!?" Natsu said grinning. "Aye!" Happy said jumping onto Lucy's head.

"How about, hell no!" Lucy shouted putting the exceed onto the ground. "I think that might be the only option Lucy." Erza said thinking about it until Gray's mum walked out of the house smiling. "I don't think so, hand over Gray and Natsu." She said walking towards them.

"No way that's Grays mum!" Lyon said taking steps back. "Ignore the weird mind blow till later, we have to run!" Ultear said grabbing Lyon's wrist and running to catch up with everyone. "Shadow do you see this?" The woman said smiling. "**_The game of cat and mouse has begun, Leah run after them. Do not let them escape or else you second chance of life will be destroyed!_**" A voice said through the shadow's as Leah started running after the group.

* * *

"How long do we have to run for!?" Lucy shouted as she stopped to quickly take off her shoes and continued running. "As long as it takes to get away from the shadows!" Ultear said. "Where are we going to!?" Erza asked looking back to make sure Natsu was still carrying Gray.

"We'll go to the guild, maybe Gramps can help us." Natsu said and everyone nodded and headed towards the Fairy Tail guild, unaware of what was waiting there for them.

* * *

_**Oh no, what's gonna happen!? Find out next chapter! n_n**_


	9. Chapter 8 Can't Escape

_**Yey another chapter n_n it would have been uploaded later today but it's Fairy Tail Friday sooooooooooo yeah xDDDDD .EVER XD For this chapter, there might be some spoilers if you haven't read the manga but have watched all the anime so I am really sorry D: But I hope you enjoy this chapter anyway n_n**_

_**-CrayCrayTam**_

* * *

_**Replies to reviews:**_

**Crystalangel554**:___wow u update fast lol. i luv the new chapter w more chapters plz oh yeah i also have a friend name Leah O.o __**-Hehe, it depends on what day it is xD and glad you liked it XD And awkward XD**_

**darkhuntressxir**:___the damn suspense... i can't sit still... __**-Mwhehehehehe 3:)**_

**theabridgedkuriboh**:_Gray's mom is part of the shadows brigsde...damn your liking me here bombs today. And Natsu rescued Gray and gets scolded for it..geez no respect for him apparently__** -Mwheheheh yes I surely do 3:) And well the shadows were after him so I guess I just made it their way of caring for him.**_

**Litao**: _Firstly I'm sorry I didn't review the previous chapters but I hadn't Internet the past week... But I'm glad I could read many chapters today ! I learnt a lot of things But now I can't wait to see what will happen next, the suspens is too high for me ! I wonder what is waiting for them at the guild but I have a bad feeling... Hope they all will be okay ! __**-That's okay :) and I love suspence XD And you shall find out 3:)**_

**AsDarknessSpreads**:_whoa...creepy mother he got there... n of course he wasnt hallucinating -.- nice twist u brought there, makim it his mom. i srsly freaked out when nqtsu pointed out it ws d cat's smell. oh my gray...btw. please see to this. u wrote dat gray ws told by ur dat his mom ws dead n he only once saw a picture of her. how can he not remember her face? he was 8 during deliora attack. n she ws her freakin mother. y does ur need to tell him anything, if he ws d only survivor n dat means dat obvio everyone's dead? pls see to it update soon! __**-Haha xDDD And well without ruining everything, Gray's mum died before the delilora attack XD**_

_**Mayuko-chan**__:____I think one more chapter will be necessary for me to understand everything (or so I think). :) Gray hadn't the same mother as Lyon and Ultear? I want to know what interested Shadow in Gray and Natsu. Oo __**-Hopefully this chapter will explain for you xDD**_

**AznAkatsuki**:___YAY UPDATE! Lol what's up with u making them faint? It's like everytime. I'm sure natsu and gray arnt thaaat week ya know? Story starting to get more action hehe :) keep it up! __**-Hehe that shall be explained in this chapter xDDDDDD**_

* * *

**_Chapter Eight: Can't escape._**

"Master!?" Erza shouted as the small group ran inside the nearly empty guild. Makarov looked up from his spot on the bar and saw, an out of breath Erza, Lucy, Jellal, Ultear, Meredy, Lyon and Natsu carrying a passed out Gray on his back.

"What?" He asked calmly. "The shadows attack again! We don't know where to go!" Lucy shouted trying to catch her breath. "Well definitely not here, it's not safe here."

Silence.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? SO NO WHERE IS SAFE HOW ABOUT YOU TELL US WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" Natsu shouted nearly dropping Gray in the process. "Flame breath! Be careful!" Both Lyon and Ultear shouted hitting the pinkette over the head.

"Well, I'm awake so it doesn't matter." The raven whispered, trying to resist his urge to cuddle further into the dragon slayer. The ice wizard got off the younger teens back and turned to everyone. "Well tell us what happened please." The older teens white haired brother asked.

"Well, I got tired and decided to go to bed and my mum was standing there and attacked me with all these shadows and then I blacked out." Gray said shrugging. "Wait, so Ul is alive!?" Natsu asked tilting his head to the side. The raven haired teen sighed and hit the pinkette over the head. "No, Ul is not my real mum, she is still dead. But I prefer to call Ul my mum then the other one." The ice wizard said turning his head to the side, not wanting to talk anymore.

"Well then, we should be going, we will go someplace safer and I suggest all the Fairy Tail members stick into a group when they go out, you'll never know when the shadows will attack. They have the power to knock anyone out, no matter how strong the wizard is. Natsu and Gray have both experienced this." Jellal said turning away to leave the guild when shadows started forming around the guild.

"Damn it, everyone get out of here now!" Ultear shouted grabbing Gray's wrist and running to get out, followed by Jellal and Erza, Lucy, Meredy, Lyon, Natsu and Happy, Makarov, Mirajane and a few other guild members.

The doors slammed open and Leah walked in smiling. Ultear hid the raven haired teen behind her hoping the woman would not see her little brother. "Well, well, well are you all trying to escape now?" The woman said smiling an evil smirk.

"Hand over my son and the dragon slayer and I won't do anything too harmful." She said and Ultear tightened her grip on Gray making the teen wince in pain a little, noticing that they were near the back door with Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Jellal, Meredy, Lyon and Happy.

The shadows jumped out of Leah's hands and rushed towards the group, but did not hit, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza, Jellal, Meredy, Lyon and Happy as the made it out the door before there was a small explosion from inside the guild.

"Don't look back! Just start running, I will meet you at the west side of the forest! Just go!" Lyon shouted, his voice cracking a little as he forced Gray to get up and pushed him in the direction. As the raven haired teen was about to look back, he felt a hand on his wrist and started being pulled into the direction.

"You heard, just don't look back just run!" Natsu shouted as he dragged Gray, the group being separated as they ran to get to the destination of the west side of the forest. Jellal and Erza, Lucy, Happy and Meredy, Ultear and Lyon and Gray and Natsu all went different ways.

"You would think if they want us safe they would send someone with us!" Gray said as he quickly pulled his wrist out of Natsu's grasp and ran the same speed as the pinkette. "But, you didn't hear the plan did you?" The dragon slayer said.

"What plan!?" Gray shouted. "We're going to the east side of the forest tricking that bitch into thinking we're going to be going to the west side." Natsu said grinning a little, "Lyon, never said that!" The older teen said turning to go to the west side. The younger teen grabbed Gray's arm, "Gray, trust me please. Did you not see that everyone ran into different directions, we will go to the east side just until we know it's safe. Please." Natsu said, looking into Gray's dark blue eyes with the best puppy dog look the pinkette could muster up.

"Okay, fine but only until we know it's safe!" The raven said and the dragon slayer nodded, "Well let's get going then!" The ice wizard said and both him and Natsu started running to the east side of the forest.

The man in the shadows watch as the two teens ran off towards the east side of the forest, a smirk appeared on his mouth. "Finally, I have you now Natsu." He said as he started following a fair distance from the teens.

"Why the east side!? Didn't Lyon say west!?" Lucy asked as her, Happy and Meredy ran into Jellal and Erza. "That was just to trick Leah, he didn't mean to really go west, luckily we ran into you three then." Jellal said, turning to go to the east as the others followed.

Natsu and Gray nearly made it to the east side of the forest, when the pinkette sensed something moving towards them, the dragon slayer grabbed the ice wizard and pulled them into a nearby bush. "Natsu what the he-" The raven started saying before Natsu covered his mouth and whispered really softly, "Someone is following us."

Gray nodded his head and moved Natsu's hand and stayed completely still. Waiting for Natsu to give the all clear. When an arm reached in and pulled Natsu out by his jacket, Gray peered out and saw a guy standing there with some blonde and black hair. Gray had to hold back his shocked gasp.

"R-Rogue?" Natsu said sounding shocked as he looked at the future counter part of the shadow dragon slayer.

* * *

_**So what do you all think? XD**_

_**and question for all you XD Who are your shippings of Fairy Tail XD and Guess some of mine :'3**_


	10. Chapter 9 The Future Shadow King

_**What's this!? I finally updated! :D Sorry for the long wait everyone, but I have been so caught up with school work and moving houses -.- but here is the new chapter you have all been waiting for! Oh and I'm on holidays now so I will be able update a bit more! :D Hope you all enjoy it!**_

_**-CrayCrayTam**_

* * *

_**Replies to reviews:**_

**AsDarknessSpreads**:___oh my gosh... there s some serious time travelling goin on here... first a randomly appearing frm past dead mother n now random dragon slayer frm future __**-Yes there seems to be a lot of time travelling! xD**_

**theabridgedkuriboh**:___Oh geez Rouge. That must mean Sting is around somewhere. Keep each other safe from the perverts Natsu and Gray. Sting and Rouge can't be trusted to not be perverted __**-Oh yes indeed xD But they aint gonna be perverts! Sting and Rogue are one of my OTP's! xD**_

**Litao**:___So Rogue is here ! I didn't expect this ! Even if it doesn't surprise me. But I'm quite sure that Natsu will fight him ! Or I hope so ' If not I hope at least that the other will arrive in time ! ) __**-It will be a terribly written fight scene! xD**_

**darkhuntressxir**:_this story always great and always make my heart stop..._

_mine.. laxusXnatsu and grayXnatsu..._  
_yours..gray X natsu.. __**-Mwhahahahaha I'm just that awesome! and thank you! :3 and yes! One of my OTP's! xD**_

**Mayuko-chan**:___Good idea to use "future Rogue" here. I like it. But one of my questions isn't answer : why does he want Natsu AND Gray? Because here it look like he is only interested in Natsu. __**-Thank you :) and I cannot answer that question right now XD You shall be cliff hangered on that for a bit xD**_

**Crystalangel554**:___this chapter is awesome just like the others X3 my shipping of fairy tail is gratsu ONLY. lol im picky XD __**-Thank you :D Haha yeah Gratsu is my main ship for FT :'D But Stingue is followed right after then Jerza and LoLu xD**_

**Phoenix's Moon**:_... How did he get there? Was that black cat Lector? I wonder... __**-Hmmmmm yes I wonder how he did get there xD**_

**Cat**:___Aww! I wanna know what happens next! Continues please! __**-Meow! Haha yes of course here is the next chapter for you :3**_

* * *

**_Chapter Nine: The Future Shadow King_**

"Well, now Natsu tell me where Gray is and I might let you live if you tell me." Rogue said with a smile holding Natsu as he tried to get away.

"How about you tell me what the hell you are doing here!" Natsu shouted.

"Isn't it obvious, the future shadow king is coming and I have to be a part of this."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Tell me where Gray is and you will find out."

"Dunno sorry, but Fire Dragons Roar!" The pinkette shouted blowing fire towards the Shadow Dragon Slayer, jumping out of his grasp and landing a couple meters in front him, signalling the ice wizard in the bushes to keep going east.

That didn't go unnoticed by Rogue, and a smirk appeared onto his face as he fired shadows towards the bushes. Luckily the raven jumped out of the way before the shadows hit and he slammed his right hand into his left hand.

"Ice-Make: Hammer!" He shouted sending a hammer down onto the shadow dragon slayer.

"Fire dragons Iron fist!" Natsu shouted hitting the ice hammer, creating steam in the process. Gray tried to look for a sign that the dragon slayer was somewhere.

"Na- WHAT THEHELL!?" The ice wizard shouted as he felt someone grab his hand and ran off to go east.

"Shut up or he will find us, ice-freak." The said while they ran to get away from future Rogue.

"Where the hell are they!? Why was it the two that needed to be protected ended up one their own!?" Lyon said pacing back and forth waiting for Natsu and Gray to make their way to the east side so they could get somewhere safe.

"Stop worrying! Knowing them they just got lost." Ultear said,

"Ulllllllllllllltearrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" The small group looked up and saw both Gray and Natsu running towards them.

"Why did Gray just shout my na- WHAT DID YOU TWO DO!?" Ultear shouted seeing a strange dog chasing them.

"It wasn't our fault!" Natsu shouted stoping and facing the dog.

"It was all your fault flame brain!" Gray shouted running over to Ultear.

"I thought it was friendly!" Natsu shouted getting ready to his fire dragon iron fist at the dog. The dog quickly dodged and ran off.

"That was weird…." Gray said as the dog was heard barking in the distance.

"Damn it, it's telling whoever us attacking where we are! We have to get out of here now!" Lyon said as the all turned around and started running off.

The group made it out of the forest and started heading towards a small building that they could hide until the sun started to rise.

"Okay, Lyon can you please explain this!" Gray said sitting on the cold hard floor.

"Sorry, I can't explain anything until we know we are fully safe." The white haired wizard said, looking out the window.

"Damn it I was hoping that you would know so we could make some sort of sense out of this." Natsu said laying on the floor and closing his eyes. The battle with the future shadow dragon slayer tired him out, he thought that he had sent Rogue back to his own time, but something's happened and now he's back. Soon enough the pinkette had drifted off to sleep after everyone else. Unaware that he was leaning on the raven haired teen.

_There was another explosion the small boy heard from his room. The young boy whimpered and hid further under his bed. _

_"Mummy where awe wou?" He whispered softly. His mother had left early in the night to have dinner with his father. The babysitter of the young boy laid dead in the lounge room._

_The door bashed open just as another explosion was heard, making the young boy scream. _

_"Natsu, where are you!?" A deep voice shouted. The pink haired boy crawled out from under his bed and hugged his father crying._

_"W-whats going o-n?" He asked as his father picked him up and started carrying the boy out of the house. _

_"Nothing you need to worry about. Please just try and go back to sleep. You will be safe when you wake up I promise." The man said as he grabbed his wife's hand and ran into the forest._

_'Natsu, I'm sorry but by the looks of this you will be alone for a bit when you wake up. But don't worry someone will come and help you. Dacillo is after you, but don't worry you will be safe. But please remember Natsu your father and I love you very much.'_

The dragon slayer woke up really fast, confused by the strange dream he just had. Natsu looked around the room, forgetting where he was for a minute and calming down when he saw Happy sleeping in his lap.

Natsu gently placed Happy in Lucy's lap, got off the ground and walked over to the window where Lyon, who had fallen asleep, was keeping watch.

"Death"

Natsu turned around and saw Gray was starting to sleep talk.

"That's weird, I didn't know the ice-bastard talked in his sleep." Natsu whispered as he moved closer to hear the Raven haired teen.

"Zeref verses Dacillo"

"What the hell is he dreaming about?"

"Pink haired boy, Natsu is a….."

"This could lead to something important?" Natsu said as he leaned in closer to hear Gray clearly.

"A shitty flame brain."

**BAM**

"OW! Gray why did you do that!?" Natsu shouted holding his head.

"That's what you get for listening to me while I'm trying to sleep flame breath!" Gray said as he pushed Natsu away a little, slightly hoping the pinkette didn't see the small blush on his face from the moron being so close.

"What the hell is going on here!?"

Both teen turned to see the scary, just woke up, Erza standing right behind them.

"Shit." They both said at the same time.

* * *

_**Hope this makes up for a month or so of no update! xDDDD**_

_**oh yeah spoiler here! But have any of you read chapter 340 of the manga yet? I mean my cutie-pie Zeref is about to throw a massive tantrum and kill everyone! Mavis give him a snickers, he might just calm down! xD**_


	11. Chapter 10 Where Are We Now?

_**Haha I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! :'D Sorry for a small wait, but I finished this chapter on thursday but went with my friend to AVCon, anime convention and couldn't update until today! xD But meh all for anime right! :D I also got the start of my first ever cosplay! One day Imma be the best Edward Elric ever! xD Just kidding anyway enjoy this chapter!**_

_**-CrayCrayTam**_

* * *

_**Replies to reviews:**_

**theabridgedkuriboh**:___Ohhhhhh __**-Why are we saying ohhhhh again? xD**_

**AsDarknessSpreads**:_ i agreed! he is all cute and kawaii and suddenly, "one sided annihilation" -.- go mavis! return him his lollipops! maybe he would calm down :3 __**-Oh yeah -.- and now Minnerva is back! That bitch o.e**_

**darkhuntressxir**:___natsu is what? who is dacillo?_

_i just can't wait to see the tantrum zeref causing.. __**-Mwheehehehehehehe can't say :P and neither! xD**_

**Crystalangel554**:_*gasp in shock* Y-you're alive! Haha, alright I'm just joking! The last part was so funny! XD And I just read the new chapter :3 Natsu stole the king's crown XD __**-Yes I am aliveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee :D Hehe he did. he did :'D**_

**donotinquire**:___AT LAST! At last I have something to think about for some while. I really thought something important would happen when Gray talked asleelp. Hope you like your new house. __**-Haha yep! xD And I was planning on having him say something but I thought I would troll everyone 3:)and I do like my new house a lot :3**_

**Edward Elric Fangirl 1212**:___Omg i cant wait for the next chapterrrrrrrrr! __**-Neither can IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! xD**_

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Where are we now?**

"Gray! Natsu! Keep up!" Erza shouted turning around to see the ice-make wizard and the dragon slayer limping behind the whole group.

"Erza, what exactly did you do to them?" Lucy asked as she dragged Natsu.

"They were about to fight in the middle of the night and that woke me up." The red haired girl said sounding a bit too proud of her work.

"Yeah and now because of that we are making slow progress, Erza try not to do that again!" Lyon said as he pulled Gray with him.

"Where do you think you're going?"

The group turned around and saw a person with long raven hair standing there.

"Damn it, we need to leave now!" Lyon shouted as he aimed his ice eagles towards the stranger. The man stopped the attack and fired a whole lot of shadows towards them.

"Ice-Make: Shield!" Lyon shouted and protected everyone from the never ending shadow attack.

"Gray, Natsu you two get out of here. Find someplace safe but don't stick to the main roads!" Ultear said as she fired some of her time arc magic towards the shadow user.

"But what about everyone else?" Natsu asked.

"Don't worry, we have to be safe, as long as we're safe they're safe now let's go!" Gray said grabbing the dragon slayer and running out of the shadow.

"Oh no, you two are staying and coming with me!" The man shouted and fired some shadows over towards Gray and Natsu.

"Gray! Natsu!"

"Well, well, well hey come look at who we found!"

"Hey it's Natsu-san and Gray!"

"We should get them somewhere safe."

"I'm surprised Ultear managed to send them this close to us in time."

"Let's just take them and go before we have any trouble."

Natsu woke up in some sort of couch and looked around.

'Where the hell am I?' He thought as soon as he spotted Gray looking over at him.

"I see you're finally awake?" Gray said as he looked around to avoid his eyes from Natsu. The ice-make wizard didn't want the dragon slayer to find out that he was listening and watching Natsu sleep talk about food for ten minutes.

"I thought I heard voices after we had collapsed in the desert." The pinkette said still looking around.

"You did, they rescued us." The raven haired teen said, waiting for their rescuers to come into the lounge room and see they were awake and then explain all of this to them.

"They sounded familiar."

"That's because they did!"

Natsu sat up from the couch and saw The white and shadow dragons slayers of sabertooth standing there.

"Wait, these two know what's going on as well!?" Natsu shouted.

"Well we don't fully know, all we know is we have to protect you both from Dacillo." Rogue said as e started to turn around to leave.

"Hey, Rogue don't you wanna tell Natsu-san and Gray what's going on here?" Sting asked trying to stop his friend.

"Not interested." Rogue said as he walked away.

"Fro thinks so too!" The little green exceed said and followed after the shadow dragon slayer.

"Okay Sting, what the hell is going on?" Gray asked, walking over to the white dragon slayer.

"Well I can't tell you a lot of things because Lyon said he wanted to tell you both, but Natsu-san you have a certain connection to Zeref that the people of the shadows want and Gray has a special relationship to the one that wants to be the shadow king." The blonde said as Rogue walked back into the room.

"So before I asked what the hell do you mean, where is Lyon?" Gray asked.

"Dacillo, he was the one who attacked you all and he captured Lyon while the others escaped." Rogue said bluntly.

"Zeref Vs Dacillo?" Natsu mumbled to himself as he remembered when Gray was sleep talking.

"What's wrong Natsu-san, you look like you're thinking about something!" Sting's exceed Lecter said jumping in front of the fire dragon slayer.

"Natsu thinking? That's something you don't see every day." Gray said leaning against the wall.

"What's that supposed to mean you ice-bastard!?" Natsu shouted storming over to the ice-make wizard.

"Exactly what I said, you thinking is a surprise because it could be something important." The raven haired teen said, returning the pinkettes glare.

Before Natsu could reply there was an explosion outside.

"Sting, it's that bastard again." Rogue said as he looked out of the window.

"Damn it, why can't he leave us alone!?" Sting shouted as Gray pulled Natsu up from the couch. They all looked out the window and saw someone they did not want to see at all. Future Rogue.

"I don't know, but we have to get out of here!" Rogue said and started running to get out the other end of the house, as the others followed close behind.

"Again, why are we with these two assholes?" Natsu asked.

"Because we're the best Natsu-kun!" Lecter said jumping onto Stings's shoulder.

"No, you all suck!" The fire dragon slayer said, glaring at them.

"We do not! We are awesomer than you!"

"Wanna say that again you stupid cat!"

"Natsu, you're sounding like Lucy and Happy." Gray said interrupting the stupid fight between Natsu and Lecter.

"Shut up and jump down here!" Rogue said pulling up a hidden door. Everyone jumped down and found a small spot to hide in case Future Rogue jumped down.

'Why am I so scared for this?' Gray thought as the trap door was slowly opened.

* * *

_**BUM BUM BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUM! CLIFF HANGERS FOR THE WIN 3:) STAY TUNED FOR A NEXT CHAPTER I DUNNO WHEN! XD**_


	12. 11 One Million Stars Shinning Down on us

_**Yay! New chapter :'D I think you guys will like this one n_n I did and plus I fangirled at the last scene, it was so cute n_n anyway enjoy the chapter! :D**_

~CrayCrayTam

* * *

_**Replies to Reviews:**_

**Crystalangel554**:___NOOO! THE EVIL CLIFFHANGER! WHY? D: And no way is Sting and Rouge awesomer than Natsu and Gray! But Fro is very cute! X3 I can't wait the next chapter! :3 __**-Mwhahahahahaha cause cliffhangers are the best! n_n and *rolls around on the floor* Yes Fro is adorable! n_n I just wanna cuddle Fro Fro :'3**_

**darkhuntressxir**:_ahhhhh...the cliffhanger... __**-Yes, the evil cliff hangers are back! xD**_

**theabridgedkuriboh**:___Future Rouge...Zeref vs Dacillo what is going on *dies from excitement* __**-...*Starts shacking your body* Noooooooooooooooo don't die! DX I dun wanna loose one of my friends! Think about your family, think about Gray and Natsu! D:**_

**Amzilla**: _meeehhh this is so exciting! please, i neeeeeeeed a new chapter *puppy eyes* pleeeeeeeeaaaaaassseeeee? __**-*Covers eyes* Sure, but no puppy eyes! D:**_

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: One Million stars shining down on us.**

The soft footsteps of the future shadow dragon slayer was heard above Natsu, hiding under in between to cupboards, the pinkette could see the whole room. In the corner was Frosch and Lecter, under the small table was Sting, Rogue was hiding behind the book shelf and Gray was under Natsu.

"Seriously, why did you have to just shove me here!?" Gray whispered harshly to Natsu, trying to move without making a lot of noise.

"It was the only option at the time, I had to and stop moving, you've elbowed me in the chest five times now." The dragon slayer said pushing Gray back down as future Rogue stepped across the trap door.

"Okay Natsu, Gray get up and leave right now." Rogue whispered as he pulled them both up and pushed them towards a hidden door behind the bookshelf.

"Go to the lake in the middle of the forest, we will be there in a few days, we need to lead this idiot away." Sting said as he helped Rogue pull the bookshelf across.

Tttttttttt

"Damn it, Natsu give us some light, it's too dark in here." Gray said, looking for a way to get out of the house.

"I-I c-can't." Natsu squeaked, as something ran over his foot.

"Did you just squeak?" The ice-wizard asked as he felt the oh so tough dragon slayer cling onto his shirt, that was still somehow there.

"N-no, lets j-just get ou-out of here." The pinkette stuttered.

"Sure thing." The raven haired teen said as a loud bang was heard. "Damn it Natsu, please just turn on some sort of flame!" Gray shouted as he nearly tripped over something.

All of a sudden light started shinning behind them. "Is that Sting or Rogue?" Natsu whispered.

"I think s-" Gray starting saying until Natsu dragged him into a small cupboard. Once again the older teen was crushed under the younger teen.

"Natsu wha-" The ice-make wizard started saying again, but the dragon slayer covered his mouth.

"Shut up, I caught a scent of someone strange." Natsu whispered as he moved his hand away.

"Then can't we move so we're comfortable? This is more awkward then last time." Gray said turning his head away, thankful for the fact that the darkness could hide his slowly reddening face.

"But what if we get ca-"

"Just shut up and get off me!" Gray whispered slightly pushing Natsu off him.

"I don't see what the big deal was." Natsu whispered.

"It was an awkward position that's all. Now is that weird scent go-" Gray cut himself off as he heard footsteps and saw light through the small hole of the cupboard. Slowly moving forward he peeked through and caught a glimpse of long raven hair.

ttttttttttttttt

Silence filled the air as the two teens stood there frozen, if they were caught now it would all be over. All the work Lyon and Ultear put in to protect them would be wasted. They had nowhere to run.

"I know you're in here Gray, Natsu. Both of you please come out here now and the white and shadow dragon slayers won't be hurt." A male voice said.

'Is that Shadow's voice?' Gray thought as a cat meow was heard and then a bright light started shinning everywhere.

Tttttttttt

**Gray's POV**

"y…ay…ray….Gray…Gray…..wake…up!"

"Huh? What the hell happened?" I asked as I sat up way to fast, causing me to head-butt the person calling out my name.

"Well you just hurt my head, ice-brain." The voice said hitting me across the head.

Okay, so it's Natsu that was there with me. "I don't know what happened, one minute the person who was following us was about to find us and next minute there was some weird light and bam we're at the lake Sting and Rogue said to meet them at." Natsu said rubbing his now sore head.

"Do you remember how long they said they would be?" I asked standing up and looking around. But not until Natsu sat right back down. "What are you doing?"

"Sleeping, I've been up all night and day so now you're on guard duty." He said before closing his eyes and falling asleep in an instant.

"All night huh?" I mumbled to myself before sitting down and looking at our surroundings.

It was a rather large lake and we were hiding in a small area surrounded by bushes. I looked up at the sky and saw all the millions of stars just shinning up there. I smiled softly a little before looking back over at Natsu.

He looked so peaceful for once, not his usual aggressive face. His pink hair had fallen in front of his face and covered a small portion of his eyes. His one sleeved jacket had a small rip in it and his scarf looked like it was tied tighter than usual.

'What the hell am I doing!?'

I thought as I quickly moved away from Natsu, luckily I realised I was slowly leaning closer to him, because I might have woken him up. I slowly looked back over to him.

"Once can't hurt right?" I said softly moving a little closer.

'Just once, he's asleep so he won't wake up hopefully, I mean the guy can sleep through a freaking earthquake and still not wake up. So just one, that's all I will do, nothing more, nothing less.' I thought as I leaned closer and gently placed my lips on Natsu's.

* * *

_**hsdouashodunsaoufnasoubdiyagsdouashdougsaodugasiyd fiaysdf I FANGIRLED XD AGAIN, Sorry if Gray was a bit OOC in this chap, but he had to be for this little part here xD Anyway, leave a review, follow or favourite the story :'D It's not over yet! n_n**_


	13. Chapter 12 What Could This Mean

_**YEY NEW CHAPTER FOR A BIT :'D I won't be updating this for a while since I'm back at school again D: I'm sorry you might have to wait until I finish some assignments I've already gotten D: But anyway enjoy this chapter n_n**_

_**-CrayCrayTam**_

* * *

_**Replies to Reviews:**_

**YaoixJoe 3**:_ I laughed like Fu***** crazy when you spammed "hsdouashodunsaoufnasoubdiyagsdouashdougsaodugasiy d fiaysdf" all I could imagine was you flailing about in your chair while hitting the keyboard, and your hair just going everywhere xD _

_ANYWAY xD this was an awesome chapter and I'm looking forward to the next one. Good luck! _ __**-Oh dear sorry but no I did not do that xD I would have done that but I was the only one awake at the time xD Haha thank you! I hope you enjoy this new chapter n_n**_

**darkhuntressxir**:_ kiss kiss kiss kiss kiss kiss.. please make them kiss... __**-Theeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey did! :D**_

**theabridgedkuriboh**:_Kyaaaaaaaa Gray kissed Natsu __**-Oh yeah! n_n But luckily you didn't die xD**_

**Amzilla**:_ UWWAAAH *FANGIRLIIING* i'm sorry, I ship this relationship SO HARD __**-*Grabs you* Calm down, don't dieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee D:**_

**Crystalangel554**:___AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! I wanna see that position so badly! So I can fangirl more! XD But I wonder what happened? __**-Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm I wonder xD**_

**Guest**: _*fangirling* please continue! __**-Haha yes I am continuing xD**_

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: What Could This Mean?**

**Natsu's POV**

_I could feel my eyes hurting, my legs sore from running, my right arm bleeding from my fairy tail symbol and Happy, barely breathing in my arms. The evil laughter going on behind me, I was too scared to look back, to see what the crazy person had done to my friends._

_My brain still couldn't process what happened, a minute ago everything was all okay, then it was Lucy who came running into the guild covered in so much blood, shouting about some weird shadow attacking her and then she passed out._

_Just as Mira and Gramps went over to see if she was okay, the whole building started collapsing, Erza decided to try and get everyone out. Just as she started leading everyone, a strange shadow came up behind her and stabbed her through the heart._

_I felt myself trip over someone's body and Happy fall out of my arms. _

_"Happy!" I shouted running over and picking him up again. I made sure he was alright, I grabbed some cloth near me and wrapped it around his arm. _

_"Natsu!" I heard someone shout behind me, before I could turn around I was tackled to the ground as some sort of dark shadow was fired towards me. I felt myself being dragged and pulled behind the bar._

_"You've brought this on yourself Natsu. You can't hide forever, because wherever you go the shadows will always find you. Even the darkness cannot keep you safe. Come out now, or do you want more of your guild and your friends to be killed?" A booming voice shouted._

_I felt myself clinging onto the person who saved me from the shot. Slowly opening my eyes, I looked up and saw short raven hair, Gray was the one who saved me. I felt happy yet upset that he was one of the others that survived._

_"Natsu, you have to calm down." Gray said holding onto me._

_"Please calm down Natsu, I figured out he can sense fear, but I'm scared too. Please just calm down." I heard Happy's soft voice as he cuddled into me more._

_'Fear is not evil.'_

_I kept repeating the words Gildarts said to me when I tried to be S-Class. I felt myself slowly calming down, but all that snapped when there was a blood curling scream._

_Lucy._

_I felt myself panicking, I couldn't move my body. I couldn't do anything to stop her screams. They were echoing through my ears. I started shacking. I couldn't process anything that was happening. I could fell Gray tightening his grip around me. I couldn't hear his voice trying to calm me down. All I could hear was Lucy's screams._

_"Natsu, listen to me. None of this is real, it's not your fault, this is just Shadow playing a trick on you again, Natsu please just calm down." Gray whispered into my ear._

_For some reason, I could now only hear Gray, soon everything was back to normal, but instead of hiding behind the bar we were at the lake we use to fight all the time when we were little._

_"Do you understand Natsu, this is all a dream and you have a right to control your dreams." He said smiling a little, before moving a little closer towards me. I felt my face going a little red._

_'This is a dream! Why the hell is my face going so red!?' I thought. _

_"I have every right to control my dreams?" I asked and Gray moved even closer._

_"But I won't let you control this." Gray said grabbing my cheeks leaning down and placed his lips on mine._

_For some reason my heart started racing and I felt myself kissing him back. It was something I didn't expect Gray would ever do, but I didn't feel like punching him for it or anything. I was enjoying this._

**Normal Pov**

Natsu woke up to being carried on someone's back. He was too confused to see who it was since his dream was still affecting him. He was wondering why he dreamt Gray was kissing him and why was he enjoying it so much?

Did he like Gray or what else is going on? He couldn't figure it out. For some reason he knew deep down he had always liked Gray and he wouldn't mind if Gray liked him back. But that's what the problem was. Natsu didn't know how the older teen would have the same feelings as him.

'Okay I will just keep this all to myself for a bit.'

"Natsu if your awake, get the hell off my back." Gray said putting Natsu down and making the pinkette fall to the ground. "Oh yeah, you sleep talk did you know that?" The raven said turning around and walking.

"What was I saying?" The younger teen asked getting up and following after the older teen.

"You were shouting out for Lucy in your dream." Gray said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

* * *

_**Hehe so what do you all think n_n**_


	14. Chapter 13 Challenge!

_**Hey lookie new chapter n_n sorry for not being able to update though, but I have decided my Fridays I will be able to write in peace, so watch out for new chapters n_n sorry for this one being so short, I just really wanted to update this xD Anyway enjoy!**_

_**-Tamachi**_

* * *

_**Replies to my awesome reviewers!:**_

**Crystalangel554**: _GRAY IS SOOO JEALOUS! XD Don't worry Gray! You were the one who kissed Natsu in there! :D How nice of him to carrying Natsu while he sleeps! He would make a wonderful boyfriend! __**-I know! :'3 but Gray doesn't know that T-T But I know, everytime I write the cute scenes I'm like...WHY AM I MAKING MYSELF FEEL MORE FOREVER ALONE!? GRAY WWHY WON'T YOU BE REAL!? D:**_

**darkhuntressxir**:_awww... gray is jealous... so cute... __**-I know! :'3 But he won't admit that! xD**_

**AsDarknessSpreads**: _bloody Lucy! *running around like a headless chicken* i still don't understand what's going on. all that has happened from the past chapters as that the boys are running around from future rogue. and a mini naughty stealing of a kiss but that's it. __**-*Watches you* hehe xD Yeah thats all I can do for now, because I'm far from done with this story, so there will most likely be a few chapters like that xD**_

**theabridgedkuriboh**:_Well that was creepy __**-I know! T-T**_

**Edward Elric Fangirl 1212**:_ Awe poor Gray at the end! Next chapter pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! __**-Here's your chapter :'D**_

**Mayuko-chan**: _Bad luck Natsu! xD I bet that Gray will think Natsu love Lucy! xD __**-He might, he might not xD**_

**Guest**:___Please update. __**-Neverrrrrrrrrrrr xD**_

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Challenge!**

"So where are we going?" Natsu asked Gray after he had a feeling the raven haired teen had calmed down.

"Somewhere." The older teen said still sounding grumpy and walking ahead of the pinkette. The two continued to walk in silence. Natsu wasn't very comfortable with this silence, in fact he wanted to punch Gray for making this awkward for him.

'Was it something I said to him? No I would have remembered if I did right? Or is he getting stressed because Lyon has been captured?' The pinkette thought, not realising that the raven haired teen had stopped completely.

"Why did you stop Ice-freak!" Natsu said about to hit the ice-make wizard, but then saw the strange figure up ahead. "What now?" The dragon slayer whined.

"I don't know, but it hasn't noticed us yet." Gray whispered slowly dragging Natsu behind a tree as the figure started walking towards them. The only thing Natsu noticed was long black hair and a guild symbol on their right arm.

'Who was that?' The pinkette thought to himself. As Natsu started standing up a wave of shadows flew their way. "Watch out!" The pinkette shouted pushing the raven haired teen to the ground and hitting his head really hard on the tree.

"Damn it, why can't we have a free day without being attacked!?" Gray shouted pulling the now unconscious Natsu over his shoulder. "And how the hell did you knock yourself out!?" He said flicking Natsu's head before running off to get away from the shadow creature. "This is stupid! This is stupid! This is stupid" Gray shouted while he ran through the forest.

As soon as Gray found a wide enough area he put Natsu down and get ready to fight the creature. "You better wake up soon stupid." The ice-make wizard said as he took off his shirt.

The strange creature came running over to where Gray and Natsu were. "So this fight is between you and me." Gray said smiling.

The creature started laughing some strange laugh and looked directly at Gray. "Then how about we do this? You win, you and that dragon slayer walk away, but if you lose both you and Igneel's son is coming with me." The figure said, grinning Grays way.

"Fine, but I won't lose! Ice-make: Lance!" Gray shouted as the creature ran towards him.

* * *

_**Sorry for the short chapter OTL I promise it will be worth it though! This is a mini plot line, because I've realized that this would be seven years later and there are some characters missing remember ;) Anyway I look forward to reading your reviews, hopefully they can make ma laugh, I haven't been in a good mood lately T-T**_


	15. Chapter 14 Sky Magic

_**Yey new chapter c: I was bored in my double of english today, so I decided to write up this chapter for all of you :'3 Hope you enjoy it!**_

~Tamachi

* * *

_**Replies to Reviews:**_

**darkhuntressxir**:___no...the cliffhanger... __**-Oh yes the cliff hanger ;) xD**_

**Edward Elric Fangirl 1212**: _More pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeee its two short i want more please __**-I know I'm sorry, but hopefully this one makes up for it n_n**_

**theabridgedkuriboh**:_No Natsu! Kick ass Gray __**-Oh hopefully he will! :D**_

**Crystalangel554**:___Aww, I'll try to make you laugh! Umm..why did the chicken cross the road? ...Because there were no cars! Eh? Eh? *cricket chirping* Well, this is awkward...and can someone get that cricket outta here?_

_Oh well, onto what I think about the chapter! *strikes pose* Natsu and Gray sure pass out a lot now that I think about it...Who knew? Natsu's weakness also includes a tree! I wonder what that creature is! Update soon? __**-Haha, that sort of made me laugh xD I know! I made a mental note to stop making them pass out so much xD But yes his weakness is also a tree n_n**_

**Guest**:___awwwwwwwwwwwwww sad face :( __**-*sad face* Why you no tell me who you are!? xD**_

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Sky Magic**

"Okay, this better wake you up." Gray said as he dropped the idiot dragonslayer into the water, not even a second later Natsu came up for air.

"What the hell Gray!?" The pinkette shouted hitting the raven's now sore shoulder.

"Ow! Don't do that! I barely won that damn fight."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, after you knocked yourself out, which I don't understand how you did, the creature decided to challenge me and now, well I'm sore everywhere. So don't even think about touching me again, because…."

Natsu, zoned out of Gray's explanation and decided to look at the damage that had been dealt towards the older teen. His shirt wasn't completely missing it was more torn up to cover some of the injuries.

The ice-make wizards left shoulder and right arm had some bloody cloth on him and there was blood running down the side of his head.

"So how did you get that hurt?" The dragonslayer asked.

Gray tensed a little, "Saving your butt, moron. You know that creature that fired at us then you stupidly knocked yourself out by hitting your head on a freaking tree! Who the hell does that, I nearly got killed a few times, because of your stupidness!"

"Hey, calm do-"

"No! Not until you understand how stupid that was, you dip shit you know what would of happened if I had lost that fight!?"

"What?" Natsu asked softly, scared of what the answer would have been.

Gray sat down on the ground. "That thing would have taken us to its damn master, which judging by the fight, Future Rogue." He mumbled.

"Well at least you won right?"

As the raven haired teen got up, and started slightly limping away, saying something on the lines of barely. The pinkette slowly followed behind.

"You know, I can carry you if you want." The dragon slayer said.

"No thanks, I'm fine." The ice-make wizard said stoping and leaning against a tree.

"You can hardly walk tho-"

"Shut up, I'm fine okay. I just need to rest for a bit."

The younger teen slowly sat down, wondering what was going to happen next. When a strange scent caught his nose. Slowly he stood up and looked around.

"What….is it?" Gray asked, his voice barely a whisper.

"I smell someone coming this way. But I don't know if they're good or not." Natsu said, trying not to focus on the smell of Gray's blood. From a short distance away, the dragonslayer could hear soft footsteps coming his way.

The person was getting closer, their scent, Natsu recognised it. He didn't know where, but it was familiar to him.

"Where….are..they?"

"Coming this way. Just stay down right now."

"Like….hell. I-I'm….fine...Just let…me fight….wi-"

The only option Natsu could think of at that moment was punch Gray in the stomach. Not knocking him out, but knocking some of the air out of him.

"You're too weak to fight, ice-bastard. So just sit and watch." The dragon slayer said turning away from the raven and getting ready for his fire dragon iron fist attack.

"Hello!" A voice shouted getting closer to where the two wizards were.

"Hello?" The younger teen mumbled, confused at what was going on.

"Di-did….som-someone….say…h-hello?" The older teen asked, trying to regain the air he had just lost from the blow Natsu dealt him.

"Is someone there? Are you okay?!" The same voice in the distance shouted. Natsu turned his head and saw a small figure running towards him.

"Who the hells there!?" He shouted, doing a fire dragon roar towards the small person.

A small scream was heard followed by an explosion. As the dust of the attack cleared, Natsu saw the person was no longer there.

"I'd advise you not to do that again, fire dragon slayer." A voice said from the air.

Looking up, the pinkette saw a white cat, with wings like Happy, holding a young girl, that was covering her face with long blue hair.

"An exceed like Happy?" the teen said to himself as the white exceed floated down to the ground and gently placed the girl on the ground.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, but I caught a smell of a lot of blood and I thought that it was someone from my guild, but now I see that it's that boy there." The girl said looking down at the ground.

"Wait, what do you mean you caught the scent of blood?" Natsu asked looking down at the girl.

"I'm sorry, but I'm just like you, I'm a dragonslayer, my name is Wendy, the Sky Dragon Slayer." The girl said.

'Wendy?' Natsu thought to himself. He had heard that name before, but he could not remember where.

"I have a feeling you don't fully trust me, but there are people at my guild with the same guild mark like yours and I thought I would be able to heal that boy, so I can take you back and you can meet up with your friends." Wendy said sadly, looking over at Gray, who was glaring at Natsu a little.

"Seriously you can do that!?" Natsu asked a bit confused of how a young girl like her would be able to heal Gray.

"I would be able to yes, sky magic is healing magic." She said happily.

"If you can heal him, than please, I don't want to be killed by Lyon or Ultear just yet." Natsu said as Wendy smiled and ran over to Gray.

'Another dragon slayer huh?' Gray thought was Wendy's hands started glowing over his head.

"Okay, you should be all healed now." The young girl said smiling as Gray got up.

"Great, you're all better let's go!" Natsu said happily.

"Just wait a second Natsu, I have something for you." The raven said glaring at Natsu.

"What is it! Is it a present?"

"You could say that, close your eyes."

As the excitement sent goosebumps across Natsu, he closed his eyes.

"Here you go." Gray said, returning the punch in the gut to Natsu and started walking off.

"What the hell!?"

"What? You done that to me, that was just revenge so don't do that again. Flame brain."

The ice-make wizard started walking off, leaving Natsu following slowly behind Wendy and her Exceed.

'He doesn't usually do that. Is he still mad about my dream?'

* * *

_**Okay, so since I suck at writing fights, I couldn't be bothered writing in what actually happened, I might one day though xD Anyway tell me what you think! I will be waiting and next time I'm bored I will update xD BYEEEEEEEEEEEE! n_n**_


End file.
